


Rebirth of Us

by Jazitup



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Name Changes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Rating May Change, Slight OOC, Slow Burn, death descriptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazitup/pseuds/Jazitup
Summary: When the adventure was cut short for Prompto he was given a second chance, on Earth. Reincarnation is a strange thing, especially if one can only recall his previous life through a mess of dreams.But when Prompto, now Auden Gunnr, receives a mysterious message on his blog, he finds he might not be as crazy as he once thought.A completely self indulgent reincarnation fic that has our boys reborn and separated. A story about coming to terms with the past and embracing the future, hoping the same mistakes won't be made twice.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is my first fanfiction in over a decade. It's gonna be a little confusing at some points because the characters have been reincarnated into modern society. No magic, no empire, nada, they're just normal kids trying to make the most out of their second chance. 
> 
> Name changes will occur however it will go back to their normal names in time. I will always provide a name key at the beginning of each chapter. I did my best to make their names relevant to their character traits. 
> 
> Name Key for this chapter:  
> Prompto: Auden Gunnr
> 
> If ya'll wanna come bug me on tumblr, please come say hi or to give me some feedback!  
> jazitupart.tumblr.com  
> or my personal: jazitup.tumblr.com

It wasn't supposed to be like this, fire and brimstone was something told in legends, not something personally experienced. Yet, his hands trembled and fingers cramped around the trigger to his pistols as hell's fire broke out all around him. Massive suits of armor surrounded him, giant swords scraping against the concrete as they approached. Sweat dripped into his eyes, making it hard to keep his target in range. Aim. Fire, repeat. All he had to do was keep fighting, keep firing until either his arms were sliced off or there was nothing left to fight against. 

"Watch out!" The warning came a second too late and a massive impact on his side sent the blond sharp shooter sailing across the stone-paved round about. It was his left side that made the impact, skidding until black railing prevented him from going any further. It hurt, hurt more than it reasonably should, considering his adrenaline was already in full throttle. He couldn't move, breathing in breathless gasps as his entire left side pulsated with pain. He had to keep fighting, he had to keep moving. He couldn't lose now, not yet, not when they were so close.

He gulped down as much air as he could, screaming with frustration and pain as he tried to sit up but failing. With a shaky hand, he reached into his pocket, looking for a flask that wasn't there, already used up hours ago or maybe it was days ago. Being submerge in darkness did that to you, days just blended together into one never-ending night. He let his arm fall limp at his side, his breath struggling, choking against the blood pooling in his mouth and lungs.

He tilted his head to the side, watching the Iron monsters toss his friends around like potato sacks. Yet they kept fighting, standing up and heading back into the heat of battle. He watched one monster fall to only have two emerge in its place. It was never ending. He looked past the chaos, the destruction, the pain and to the flight of stairs that seemed to stretch up into the heavens. Tears slid out of blue eyes and down blood stained cheeks. If...if only they could hold out for a moment longer. Everything would be ok. Everything would be alright. The light would come back and the monsters would go back into the depths of hell from which they crawled out of. 

As if by command, the world trembled around him, followed by a burst of light his eyes had not seen in the past 10 years. It flowed through every crack and swallowed the world around him. It was warm, so incredibly warm, and it clung to the edge of his consciousness. The howls of the monsters fading against the light's touch, embracing their damned souls as it healed the darkness within. The blond closed his tired eyes, feeling a smile tug against his cracked, dried lips. 

"He did it." The words left his throat, scratchy and unheard. Tears rushed down his cheeks as he took one last breath through his burning lungs. It was alright now, he could finally rest. It was only a matter of time before dawn broke across the devastated landscaped he had once called home. The rays caressing the darkest shadows, eliminating the eternal night they had all suffered through. 

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be a road trip amongst friends, laughing and making memories. It wasn't supposed to be a goodbye, a farewell to a life they never had the chance to live. Though, even amongst all the pain and loneliness, he had no regrets. He found a place to belong, found people who loved him, and he had saved the future for those who could walk into the light. Too bad he never got to see the dawn. The sunrise probably would have been an amazing photo opportunity. 

***

Auden woke up with a quiet gasp. He felt paralyzed, blue eyes unmoving from the static white of the ceiling. It was that dream again, the one that left tears in his eyes and his body cold with sweat. He blinked once, then twice and tried to move but winced as pain shot through his left side. Panic set in and he quickly brought his hand up to make sure it was still in one piece. Twisting his fingers and raising his hand, he gave a small sigh of relief. Just residual pain that sometimes followed through, it would fade with the dream. Slowly he pulled himself up into a sitting position, resting his head on his still trembling hands. It was hard to shake the aftershock from these vivid dreams. It felt like he had to dissociate from reality and his dreams to just be able to regain some sense of balance. 

This one, however painful it was, was nothing new. He had dreamed the fire and brimstone dream countless times. It still left him feeling disconnected but not as bad as the ones where he never wanted to wake up from. The ones where he bathed in sunlight in a convertible, the warm air weaving its way through his hair as the car curled through stretches of long road. Or the nights he dreamed of a campfire, laughing and joking with faceless friends, feeling as if this was the only place he had ever truly belonged. The blond rolled his head back, wincing as the bones protested and cracked loudly in the still dark room. There was no use going back to sleep, knowing from years of experience, he would just toss and turn until morning. 

Standing he stretched his freckled arms above his head, stifling a yawn before making his way to a pile of discarded clothes. He pulled on some gray sweat pants over his boxers, refusing to sleep in too many layers, and an oversized hoody. Auden plopped down in front of his computer, switching it on. It took a second for the old machine to whine up from a dead sleep, blinking into existence with a prompt to sign in. Typing in his password on memory impulse, the blond pulled up a web browser and proceeded to check his social feeds. 

It was easier to get lost in online feeds then it was trying to decipher the meaning behind his dreams. They were part of who he was, ever since being a child. It started simple enough, confusing his dreams for reality. His parents found it cute at first until he started asking them things that no child should know. After years of child therapy, the dreams only worsened, sending him into panic attacks or sleep paralyze. The older he got the more intense the dreams became. 

Auden was only 12 when he was diagnosed with general anxiety disorder and depression, trying out different sorts of medication until they found one that helped. Nothing seemed to fix it but the panic attacks lessened and the boy could finally find sleep. High School had been a new era for the blond, finally being able to communicate with his peers he left the isolated, withdrawn kid behind and embraced his unique quirks. Now at the tender age of 20, still trying to figure out his future, Auden was less of a psychological mess and more of just the average young adult mess.

Running his fingers through his hair he sat back in the chair, eyes glazing over as the screen became a background glare. It was always the same kind of dream, like snippets from a past life. So vivid and clear, the colors clashing against the inner walls of unconsciousness. It was sometimes alarming the amount of detail he could recall with perfect clarity. The warmth of the sun, the breeze through his blond hair, the pull of the trigger underneath his finger. The annoyance of sweat soaking his clothes as he passed through a desert landscape he had never been too. It was all....just too real. Sometimes, even now after so many years, he had some trouble with separating the difference between dream and reality.

If anything, it was annoying as hell. He felt trapped between two worlds that didn't exist in one another. Two selves that had no place belonging next to each other. One trigger-happy sharpshooter, the other just an average young adult trying to find his place in a world too big for him. Auden gave a small sigh, re-focusing on the computer screen. 2:40 AM glared back at him, mocking his inability to return to the slumbering world of beasts with no names and smiling faces he couldn't quite recall. 

"Fuck it," he grumbled, opening up a new tab and pulling up his personal blog. Mostly he used it to post photography, a past time he highly enjoyed and had thought of making his career. He wasted two years at a community college before deciding it just wasn't in the cards. He still took photos and kept up with all the new technology but at the end of the day, it was just a hobby. As much as he would love to travel around the world and take pictures, something always made him second guess himself. 

The blog also provided a safe place for Auden to write about his dreams. He knew anyone could find it and read all about his crazy night adventures but at the same time...he kind of hoped someone did. He wasn't sure why but he kept putting them out into the tangled webs of the internet hoping he would catch someone's attention. Maybe, just maybe, somebody could shed some light onto the dreams. Auden pulled up a new blog entry, chewing his inner cheek before he began to write. The words coming to his fingertips just as easily as the dream played out. 

 

Dec 12 2:40 AM

I had another dream, and by another dream I mean the same exact shit show I had the other night. I was the gunslinger again, pistols in hands as I fought against an army of what can only be described as massive iron giants. They even carry huge swords, something straight out of an RPG. 

The only difference this time around was that I didn't come out victorious. I mean, these dreams I am always fighting something and I never really lose? But this son of a bitch hits me and flings me 100 feet away and I'm pretty sure my entire left side of my body became minced meat. I could feel the pain, I can still feel it. It isn't really physical pain, like getting a paper cut. No this is like having your entire left side of your body feel numb and prickly all at the same time. It messes with your head.

This is a new development, though, I saw the light. Ya know lately the dreams have always been in the dark, a hellhole of eternal night. Yet this explosive burst of light came down from somewhere and all those monster just, vanished? I don't know, it's hard to explain cause I didn't really see it. I could just feel it. It was like a tranquility washed over me, and I was so tired of fighting. I felt like I could finally rest even as I laid there dying. It felt over. Game over, load new file kind of feeling. 

I didn't see anyone, even though I heard someone scream at me. Not that I would be able to remember what they looked like even if I had. I could tell you how many grains of dirt is in that fucking desert but I can't tell you what anyone looks like. I'm pretty sure I died, which like I said, would be the first time. So maybe it's the end of the dreams? Leaves me feeling a bit hopeful but...kind of scared. I still have no answers and if they just kind of ended I think I would a bit lost.

They gotta mean something, it's too real to not be anything. 

 

Auden paused on the submit button, wondering as he always did if it was a good idea. Second guessing his actions was after all second nature. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing at the sensitive tissue. Who cares, he thought before hitting submit. It wasn't as if he had a massive following, just a couple hundred, but it still felt...raw. He was opening up about something that people could easily turn against him. Who really cared about some kid keeping a dream journal? He shook his head and proceeded to distract himself with online videos instead.

He wasted the next hour or so going through funny videos, ranging from people making idiots of themselves or stupidly adorable cat videos. It was exactly 4 AM when his phone chimed notifying him of a new alert. Thinking it was nothing but a notification from one of the many game applications he had installed, he swiped right to open to his home screen. 

New Alert 3:58 AM  
Gunnr Photography: New Comment - click to view.

Auden stared for only a moment, it wasn't uncommon to get a comment or two, but so soon? With a tap of his thumb, a mobile version of his blog popped up and auto-scrolled to the comments. The comment was made by someone who didn't have a username, the gray silhouette of a person's head as their icon. It wasn't so much that an unsubscribed person was commenting, nor the fact the comment was an uploaded picture with something scribbled on a piece of paper. The part that made the hair on the back of Auden's neck stand up and for his blue eyes to widen was the fact it was scribbles of something he had never seen in the real world. Scribbles of a foreign language, of a language he had only seen in his dreams. A language he had no problem understanding even though he couldn't figure out how.

3:58 AM Annomynous:   
₩₳Ⱡ₭ ₮₳ⱠⱠ ₥Ɏ ₣ⱤłɆ₦Đ.

Auden wasn't aware he was crying until he felt the tears land on his hands, trembling in his lap. 

"What the hell..." He gasped, re-reading the message again and again. Was he still dreaming?


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm real." He gasped, jaw clenching in protest. "I'm here." It was getting harder to breathe, his shoulders trembling as wave after wave of anxiety washed over him. "I'm real. This is real." Auden knew he had to ground himself, had to find something he could validate his existence.
> 
> Fighting past his anxiety attack, can Auden face the reality that his dreams weren't just dreams? That there is someone out there with answers and possibly he doesn't have to struggle alone anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic attack description in this chapter - so if it's triggering please don't read or read with caution. Light mentions of past self-harm as well. 
> 
> Name Key:  
> Auden Gunnr: Prompto 
> 
> Thank you all for your support for the first chapter! I'm very surprised so many people enjoyed it! I hope to update at least once or twice a week (depending on my schedule). This is gonna be a bumpy road folks, so buckle up and enjoy the ride! This isn't beta'd, and even though I've re-read it a couple of times I'm sure there are some mistakes.

Chapter 2: Denial

"What the hell?!" Auden gasped, pushing himself away from his desk and watching as his phone tumbled to the floor with a sickening crack. He could feel the panic washing over him. The small dark room suddenly feeling much smaller and so much darker. He grabbed at his chest, the sensation of not being able to breath pulled against his lungs and throat. 

He wasn't aware he was falling until he felt the floor make an impact with his back side. His legs automatically seizing up against his chest as everything in him told him to give into the panic. To give into the fear. Blue eyes squeezed shut, fists clenching into the thick fabric of his sweatpants. He could feel his muscles spasm against the sudden intake of adrenaline, heart pounding against the confines of his ribcage. 

"I'm real." He gasped, jaw clenching in protest. "I'm here." It was getting harder to breathe, his shoulders trembling as wave after wave of anxiety washed over him. "I'm real. This is real." Auden knew he had to ground himself, had to find something he could validate his existence. When he was younger and didn't know any better pain was always the answer. Pinching himself until he bled or punching his arms until he bruised. Years of therapy taught him other ways, healthier ways, to get out of the panic attack. 

Auden took a deep breath, his lungs burning in protest and held it in for as long as he could. Slowly, achingly, he let the air slip between trembling lips. Again. Deep breath, hold, slowly let out. "I'm real." He could feel the tension start to dislodge itself from his shoulders. "I'm here." The stinging in his chest slowly started to fade. Auden repeated his mantra until he could feel the anxiety dissolve. It left him feeling drained and weak as if he had just ran a 10-mile marathon without taking a break. 

Slowly blue eyes opened, taking a moment to adjust to the tilting walls. It had been a long time since a massive attack had hit him, especially so fast. He felt like an over-cooked noodle. Arms with no strength in them, legs that refused to move and hands that continued to tremble slightly in his lap. That messed him up and he was sure he would continue to feel its effects for the rest of the day. 

With as much strength as he could muster, Auden pulled himself up onto the edge of his bed. It took a few moments of staring off into space before he willed himself back onto his feet. He needed to get out of his room and do something. Laying around and fighting off the edge of panic would just put him into a depression. The last thing he needed right now was to fall into a depression episode. 

As much as his body protested, Auden pulled out clean clothes for the day and headed to the attached bathroom. The bathroom was small, the single sink cluttered with an assortment of toiletries and hair products. Throwing his clean clothes on the ground, Auden left the lights off and proceeded to turn the water on. The darkness was easier to deal with than his reflection, especially knowing what a mess he would be. Panic attacks always left him a shade too pale accompanied with bloodshot eyes. 

Auden stripped out of his clothes, letting them fall into a jumbled mess before stepping into the steamed filled shower. The heat washed over him like a warm embrace, pulling him under the stream of gentle caresses. He let his eyes slide close, one hand pressed against the wall for balance as the water washed away the last of the tension in his body. After a moment or two, he pushed himself away from the wall and started to clean off the sweat from the nightmare earlier. Tonight had been one crazy rollercoaster. 

He dug his fingers into his scalp, the citrus scented shampoo thick in his blond locks, Auden thought back to the comment. He could feel his heart beat quickening but he knew he couldn't ignore it. No matter how sudden, or panic inducing it was; he finally got what he had been asking for all these years. Someone pulled on the line he let loose into the web of the internet. He took in a deep breath before plunging his head into the water, letting the notion of someone understanding his struggle wash over him. Maybe after all these years, he finally wouldn't be alone. 

He turned off the water and stepped out. The air was cooler out in the open bathroom so he quickly dried off and dressed. Running the towel over his hair he flipped the switch on. The mirror was still fogged up but he could see his warped reflection staring back at him. Freckles and all. 

"Alright," He addressed his reflection, reaching over with his towel to wipe away the steam on the mirror. "No running away, you gotta do this." His reflection nodded back at him, a small shaky smile on thin lips. 

It took longer to get ready than it normally would, knowing he was procrastinating the inevitable. After he had a sufficient amount of gel in his blond bedhead hair and had flossed, rinsed and brushed his teeth Auden took a deep breath. He left the bathroom behind, eyes automatically locking on the phone that still laid face first on the floor. Now or never he thought, closing the distance with a few steps. He reached down, fingertips brushing against the black surface of his phone before picking it up. 

A small sigh escaped his lips at the cracked screen, silently cursing his clumsy self. He pushed the power button on the side and relief washed over him that it still worked. The relief was quickly vanquished as he saw the number of missed calls and notifications for new text messages. Swiping right, Auden pulled up his call log and yelped with surprise. 10 missed calls from his co-worker. 

He glanced at the clock on the upper right of his screen, now slightly disfigured with a crack running through the middle of it and groaned. He opened up the messages without reading the new ones, quickly typing up an apology for being late and he would be there shortly. 

Auden threw his phone into his pocket, taking up his keys and wallet before heading out of his room. He rushed down the hallway of his small apartment, tripping over some who-knows-what in the middle of the hallway. With a small curse and a kick, Auden made it to the front door. He pulled on his jacket and worn black boots before rushing out, barely remembering to lock the door behind him. 

The sun was just peeking over the edge of the horizon as Auden got to his red beat up truck. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he jammed his keys into the lock of the truck's door as he picked up the line. 

"Hey Ami -- no no, I'm on my way. I know, I'm sorry." He pulled himself up into the cab, shutting the door with one hand as the other turned over the ignition, phone between his shoulder and ear. "I know I was supposed to open, don't worry dude. I'm like five minutes away." He glanced in the rearview mirror before pulling out of the parking lot and onto the near-empty street. The good thing about working so early was that the streets were never congested with traffic. 

"On my way, be there in a jiffy!" He hung up the phone before his co-worker could protest. The mysterious message would have to wait until later, no matter how much it weighed on Auden's mind. No man wanted to be on the receiving end of Ami's wrath. Besides, it's not like it was going to go anywhere right? 

 

***

 

The cool night air drifted in through the opened balcony doors. The busy streets of Tokyo a constant background of noise against the stark black-blue night sky. Black hair swayed gently with the cool breeze, dancing against pale skin. Night blue eyes watching as a thin piece of paper struggled, trapped between long fingers that held on tightly. He had done it, after so long, he finally did it. 

How long had he been fighting himself on reaching out? Months? Years? He gave a small sigh, pulling the paper away from the railing where his hands had been resting. He turned his back to the city, resting against the cold metal that kept him from falling 15 stories to the street below. The paper twisted and turned desperately trying to escape and fly along the cool breeze. 

Part of him felt foolish as if he had made a mistake. Another part of him knew for certain there was no mistaking what those dreams meant. Though he struggled with the language, he knew those words belonged to his missing friend. To Prompto. A sigh escaped thin lips, feeling the same pull in his chest he had always felt when he thought of the blond haired man. 

Noctis looked down at the paper, trapped between his fingers, the remembrance of a life already passed etched on its surface. Dark eyes glanced up into the night sky, wondering if this was the right decision. Ignis had warned him time and time again that it was best left up to fate, that reaching out may do nothing but hinder the author of that journal. That they all had been given a second chance to live out a life that had been denied to them so long ago. So Noctis had played silent, watching quietly from across the world as new journal entries were published sporadically. Smiling as new photos were uploading, showcasing a life Noctis was not part of. 

However, tonight had been different. The journals usually were about happier times, moments that Noctis could recall with a smile or laugh. Even though they seemed to bother the author, they were never...final. When Noctis read the journal tonight it left him feeling cold. Prompto had died that night? Fighting against the army of deamons as he finished out his destiny? He had always thought, no, he always assumed they lived full lives after he completed his duty. The notion that his friend's life was cut as short as his own left him feeling numb. 

Maybe it was a sign? Maybe....before he could stop himself he grabbed a piece of paper and written down four simple words in a language he only used around the others. If he got a response to this, if Prompto responded, he would reach out. He would find him again, and maybe just maybe, they could finish their adventure. Together.

That was three hours ago. Noctis gave a small sigh, watching the paper calm as the breeze died out. Or maybe he had been fooling himself this entire time. He folded the paper up and put it in his pants pocket, pushing off the railing and heading back into his luxury flat. 

Noctis closed the balcony doors behind him, walking through the living area and up a flight of stairs to his loft bedroom. He pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the ground and collapsed into the waiting mattress. He had gotten his hopes up regardless of how many times he told himself not too. Even if he had responded what could Noctis do? Fly to where ever he was and rip him out of the life he knew? Perhaps it was better this way. He knew Prompto had been reborn like the rest of them, but for some reason, he wasn't here. 

The thought made his throat tighten with a feeling Noctis had pushed away for years. He groaned in annoyance, grabbing the edge of his comforter he rolled himself up into a cocoon. Sleep was easier to deal with than this. He should have listened to Ignis. He should have left it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos highly appreciated! Feedback is always a plus!
> 
> Come bug me on tumblr:  
> jazitupart.tumblr.com


	3. Postponing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was missing, something crucial. Something that kept his smile from reaching his eyes and sat dark in the corner of his mind. He had always thought it was just him, a bit out of the spectrum of normal. A little too neurotic, a little too...desperate. That wasn't it though was it? He was missing a giant chunk out of his personal puzzle and perhaps this message would be the key to figuring out what it was. 
> 
> Auden finally gathers the courage to respond to the mysterious message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the amount of positive feedback I have been receiving! I am thankful for all your comments and kudos for the last two chapters. It inspired me to quickly finish chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy as the story continues to progress. Next chapter may take a bit longer but I hope to get it up soon.
> 
> Name Key:  
> Auden Gunnr: Prompto  
> Amilia Summers: Cindy Aurum

"You're late." The female voice greeting him, the southern twang to her usual sing-song voice now dripped with annoyance. Auden slid out of his truck, closing the door behind him. With a small nervous laugh, he turned to face his co-worker, Amilia Summers. 

If Auden had to describe her in any way, it would be a ray of sunshine. A blessing from the heavens above. A Southern Bell that knew how to work hard and party even harder. A woman, by all accounts, so completely out of his league that he had friend zoned her before he could establish any sort of devastating crush on her. Even now, with her arms crossed, brows narrowed over green eyes that could pierce through any man's confidence, she was gorgeous. 

"Ami I am so so so..." He took a deep breath, holding his hands out in front of him in a pleading manner, "So so so so sorry." He put on his best pout, large blue eyes looking up through long eyelashes. He even threw in the protruding bottom lip quiver, for good measure. 

Those green eyes watched him for a good long moment before giving a long drawn out sigh. She uncrossed her arms, letting one hand rest on her hip as she shook her head, soft blond hair bouncing gently around her face. She turned to the building behind her, nodding to the back door entrance. 

"You're lucky you're so gosh darn cute, now get inside an' open up before Pops gets here and sees we a'nt open yet." Auden chuckled softly, following her as he gave a small mock salute. 

"Yes, ma'am!" He pulled the keys out of his back pocket and opened up the rear entrance to his workplace. The place was small, cramped and smelled like old frying oil but it was a second home for the young man. Auden switched the back lights on, walking through the old kitchen and into the manager office. He unlocked the door before stepping inside, putting the keys away. 

Grub N' Stuff was a breakfast joint that sat on the edge of the city and a busy interstate highway. It was known for the city's best pancakes and homemade grits. Taking customers back to a time of peaceful Sunday mornings and lazy afternoons. Auden had found himself at the entrance two years ago, fresh out of High School with no direction or money. Daryl, the owner, and Ami's father took Auden under his wing as if he had always belonged there. 

The three of them worked the small dinner much like a well-oiled machine, every day from 7 AM until 2 PM. Auden was usually up front, taking orders and delivering food. Ami was normally behind the counter, helping her pop out with the kitchen when needed. Daryl was in the back, running the stove and flipping the hot cakes. It was easy work that allowed the blond plenty of time in the afternoon to work on his photography or help Ami out at her garage. 

The young woman spent most of her free time custom building old cars for shows across the states. She was building a name for herself despite her young age. It was one of many qualities Auden found completely fascinating about Ami. Why she was single he would never completely understand. However, he respected her choices and supported her in any way he could. If that be spending long hours in her garage keeping her company as she worked under the hoods of different cars, so be it.

The day went on as it normally would, except the food prep wasn't completed by the time Daryl walked in. Ami covered by explaining they had a hard time with the fryer, which had been on the fritz for a while now. Together they cleaned up the front, putting out fresh pieces of pie in the display cabinet by the cash register and placed rolls of silverware on the booths. Ami turned the coffee on and Auden flipped on the old country music to play softly in the background. 

The first customers were regulars, an elderly couple who came in every Sunday right after their 6 AM church service. Auden had no problems with them, two cups of black coffee already in his hands as he approached their booth. 

"Hey Martha, Steve. Good service today?" He placed the cups down next to the couple who smiled hello. 

"You better believe it son. One day we're gonna get you to come with us." Steve stated, cracking open an individual container of cream. Auden laughed, enjoying the same conversation that seemed to happen every time. 

"Getting the normal?" Auden redirected the conversation to what he was comfortable with. Steve nodded, offering Martha a chance to change her normal order. 

"The same darlin' but could you get Old Daryl to make the eggs sunnier and less up?" Auden gave a quick nod. 

"You got it Martha. Two orders of sunny side up eggs with rye toast. A side of double bacon, extra crispy, and some hashbrowns comin' right up!" Auden turned back to the counter where Ami was already waiting. By the time he delivered the order the door chimed to announce more customers. 

Sunday was always busier, which provided a good distraction from his thoughts. Auden worked the dining area, providing smiles and some good-natured laughter. People tended to love him, even with all his nervous quirks. It had taken him a long time to get comfortable around strangers but as time went on he found he had a knack for it. Even when he tripped with an arm full of plates, or dropped a pitcher of coffee on himself, it wouldn't be the end of the world. With the support of Daryl and Ami, he learned to pick himself back up and try again. He considered the Summers a second family and loved them as such. 

It was past one in the afternoon when things began to slow down. Auden was wiping down the booths when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see Ami offering a plate of his favorite food, pancakes and bacon. The blond man gave a small whimper of happiness before taking the plate and plopping down. 

"Oh man oh man get in my mouth." He moaned, smothering the fluffy cakes with syrup before shoving a forkful into his mouth. It was heavenly bliss, the sweetness of the syrup and the warmth of the cakes was his happy place. 

"Pops said it looked like ya needed a pick'm'up." Ami sat down in front of him, a bowl of oats steaming in her hands. Auden nodded, shoving another bite into his already full mouth. "Good heavens, chew your damn food." Auden laughed as he dodged a slap to the head. 

Ami shook her head, blond curls bouncing around her soft smile. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, both enjoying the warm meal. Auden could feel the fatigue start to weave into his body, the heavy meal doing nothing to keep his eyes from staying open. He hadn't realized how tired he was until just that moment. Ami peeked at him through thick blond lashes, green eyes searching his face before sitting up straight. 

"Out with it." She motioned toward him with her silver spoon. "And don't gimme any of that 'it's nothin' bullshit', Auden." The blond chewed his food slowly for a moment, trying to think of a way out of this conversation but he knew it was useless. Once Ami caught wind of something she wouldn't rest until he would open up. He was thankful for her caring nature but sometimes he wished she would just drop it. He sighed, pushing the plate away before stretching his arms above his head. 

"I had another dream." Ami nodded, this was nothing new. She knew about his dreams and about his anxiety disorder. After working in the diner for only a week Auden had dropped a cup of coffee on a brute of a man, which had not ended well. The man was twice as big as Auden and after being cornered for a good minute, he had broken down against the counter in a full panic. Daryl had quickly escorted the man out while Ami had to coax Auden into the kitchen, rubbing his back as she did her best to get him to come down. It was a long night but the end result was the support of both father and daughter. 

"I died." Auden continued, watching as Ami tilted her head, one slim eyebrow quirked. "I don't know, it was weird. It was so...final." Auden rubbed at his head, messing up his perfectly imperfect bedhead. 

"Whatcha mean?" The blond man gave a sigh, pulling his phone out of his back pocket. He opened up his blog and scrolled to the journal. He handed it off to Ami who took it silently. Her green eyes scanned the screen, quietly reading until she reached the end. 

"Read the comment," Auden instructed, feeling his leg shaking quickly under the table. "Tell me if you can read it." He chewed on his bottom lip as her brows crossed in confusion. 

"What is this?" Ami looked up from the phone back to Auden, confusion in her green eyes. Auden reached over, taking the phone from her hands and peered at the message for the second time. His heart quickened as he stared at the attached image. It read as perfectly as English would which did nothing to calm his nerves. 

"You can't read it?" He glanced back up at Ami, hoping, praying, that she would be able too. If someone else could validate it's meaning perhaps he wouldn't feel so...insane. 

"Not a darn word," Ami confirmed, leaving Auden feeling the edge of dread pull at his thoughts. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and placed his phone down on the table top. 

"It says 'walk tall my friend'." He didn't want to open his eyes, he didn't want to see the concern laced in those green eyes. The same look she would give him when he would show up with dark circles under his eyes. Or when his hands would shake as he held the coffee mugs. "I don't know how...but I can read it. Ami, it's from my dreams." He could hear the quiet gasp, and for a moment he wanted to get up and run. But the warm hands placed on top of his own grounded him in reassurance. 

"Auden..." He opened his eyes at the plea in her voice and it wasn't concern that met him in those green orbs. It was hopefulness, a small smile in the corner of her eyes. "You gotta respond. You hafta find out who sent this. If they can help you...if they can give you the answers you've been lookin' for all this time." He knew she was right but the idea of reaching out to someone who could potentially give him answers? It left him feeling completely exposed to the unknown. 

"I don't know if I can." He admitted, looking away from that hopeful expression. The hand's on top of his own tightened and her voice was gentle, reassuring. 

"I know it's hard and scary. You're such a fine guy Auden, don't you reckon it's time you find your own happiness?" The words slowly sunk in, resonated deep within in him like a cool gush of wind. Wasn't he already happy? 

He had a good job, it paid his bills. Sure it wasn't living in luxury but it was comfortable. He had enough time in his days to practice his photography and hang out with his friends. Sure he had his hardships but who didn't? Auden had learned how to handle his anxiety through medication and therapy. Yet, there was that haze that seemed to hang over him, clouding his mind from completely enjoying life. No matter what he did he always felt out of place, like a puzzle piece that didn't quite fit in with the rest. 

Slowly he turned back to Ami, eyes slightly wide as the words sunk deeper. Something was missing, something crucial. Something that kept his smile from reaching his eyes and sat dark in the corner of his mind. He had always thought it was just him, a bit out of the spectrum of normal. A little too neurotic, a little too...desperate. That wasn't it though was it? He was missing a giant chunk out of his personal puzzle and perhaps this message would be the key to figuring out what it was. 

"You're right." He breathed, not realizing he had been holding his breath. "I gotta do this." Ami nodded, removing her hands from his with a small smile. 

"Yea, ya do." 

***

Auden returned home in the late afternoon. The warm lazy sunrays dripping through his small windows giving his apartment a hazy glow. It felt surreal as he hung up his coat and kicked off his boots. Ami had offered to be there with him when he sent the message but he knew this was something he had to do alone. He walked through the messy living area, cluttered with a worn in love seat and a beat up coffee table. The small room barely fit his TV stand that housed his game systems and a small television. His walls were decorated with posters from his favorite games and blown up prints of his personal photography. Yet, it all seemed so far away as he sat down on his couch. 

Pulling out his phone, Auden stared at the screen for what felt like hours before scrolling to his blog. He moved past his entries until he got to the comment, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth to quiet his nerves. His finger hovered over the reply button for just a moment, doubt and insecurity washing through his thoughts. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, hitting the reply button with a new found determination. He had to do this. 

Blue eyes opened, watching as his thumbs typed out the simple message. Before he could second guess himself or pull away, he hit send. It only took a moment before the page refreshed and the comment appeared right below the anonymous message. Auden felt his body melt into the couch, his shoulders slouching as the phone dropped into his lap. He felt completely exhausted, a sudden weight off his chest. He sunk deeper into the worn cushions, letting the warm glow of the sun wash over his body as his eyelids grew heavy. He could close his eyes for a minute, just for a second. He didn't even remember falling asleep by the time his head hit the back of the couch. 

 

***

 

The chime from the phone on the bedside table pierced through Noctis's restless slumber. A hand protruded from thick layers of blanket, reaching over and grabbing said device. The screen blared to life, blinding the young man hidden in the layers. He gave a small groan, squinting through the brightness. 

A new e-mail alert glared back at him. Noctis gave a small sigh, unlocking his screen before pulling up the message. He quickly sat up, hair sticking up in every direction as wide eyes reread the message. Prompto had responded. 

Noctis clicked on the link which took him to Prompto's blog, fingers trembling slightly as he scrolled down to the comment. It wasn't in the old world Luciian but it was a direct response. It took Noctis a moment to translate the English words but when he did he could feel the smile spread across his features. He jumped out of bed, his feet landing on the cool tiles. 

He dropped his phone on the mattress, darting to his closet as he pulled on some clean clothes. Noctis needed to call Ignis, he knew his old friend would lecture him on dismissing his earlier advice but it was too late to go back now. Noctis picked up his phone again, glancing at the time to make sure it was appropriate before dialing up Ignis's number. 

It only took a few rings before the other line picked up, a familiar voice greeting him. "Noct." 

"Iggy, where are you?" Noctis asked in Japanese, jumping down the flight of stairs. He could hear some shuffling on the other end of the phone. 

"I'm on campus." A short pause, "Why?" Noctis came to his door, checking his appearance in the hall mirror. He grimaced at his reflection, black hair sticking up more than usual and opted to pull on a black beanie. 

"Meet me at UT cafe." He could hear the annoyed sigh on the other end and before the older man could ask any questions, Noctis continued. "I need your help finding Prompto." 

"I'm going to assume you didn't head my advice." Noctis pulled on his shoes, remembering to grab his wallet and keys before heading out the door. He could hear the agitation in Ignis's voice. 

"I sent him an image last night." Noctis stopped in front of the two elevators at the end of the long hall, waiting to carry him down to the first floor. He pushed the button for going down. "I told myself if he responded then I would reach out and if he didn't, I'd let him go." 

"What did you send him?" Noctis walked through the doors as they opened, pushing the ground floor button twice for good measure. 

"I wrote in Luciian..." This part Noctis paused, watching as the row of numbers counted backward. "I told him to walk tall." The sigh on the other end told him Ignis understood. 

"And what was his response?" Noctis felt a smile spread across his thin lips, his heart beating wildly within his chest. 

"He said, I don't know who you are but please tell me what 'walk tall my friend' means." Noctis stepped through the doors as they opened up into the impressive first floor. Early morning light streaming through the large double story windows, reflecting against the marble floors as he made his way to the entrance. "Ignis, he understood Luciian." 

"I'll be at the cafe in 20 minutes. Order me a double espresso." 

"You got it specs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your feedback and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Come bug me on tumblr:  
> jazitupart.tumblr.com


	4. Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What I am saying is that we approach this as gently as we can." Ignis continued, adjusting his glasses before taking a small sip of his dark brew. "If we can convince him that he's not completely out of his mind and these dreams hold significance than we could potentially convince him to meet with us." Noctis quirked an eyebrow. 
> 
> "Us?" The older man gave a quick nod as if it had already been discussed and decided upon. 
> 
> "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my tardiness - I had a family emergency pop up and I had to put all my focus into that. I should be getting back into weekly updates once again, thank you all for your patience! 
> 
> Name Chart:  
> Auden Gunnr: Prompto  
> Charles Hashiro: Ignis  
> Amilia "Ami": Cindy

Chapter 4: 

“If you want to go through with this,” Ignis leaned back into the cafe chair, coffee in hand. His glasses caught the glare of the overhead lights, mouth set into a thin line before he continued. “Then I must implore you to act with caution.” He was answered with an exasperated sigh from Noctis who sat adjacent.

“I just…” Noctis groaned in frustration, he was having difficulty with words this morning. Perhaps coffee wasn’t the best idea considering how anxious he already felt. He ran his hand over the nape of his neck, his thoughts going into a million different places all at once. 

“I know you wish to make contact.” Noctis looked up as Ignis leaned forward, placing his red cup on the small wooden table. Green eyes focusing with a hint of concern. “However, I am worried about the consequences.” 

If Noctis was being honest with himself, so was he. There was no clear path on how to approach this. Part of him wanted to just throw everything he had at Prompto. He wanted the blond to remember and accept everything that happened a lifetime ago. The other part of him, the more level headed part, knew that was a horrendously bad idea. Prompto already seemed on the edge of a total mental breakdown if Noctis had translated those journal entries correctly. Pushing him too hard might lead to a violent backlash. 

"I just can't sit and do nothing Ignis." There was defeat in his voice that Noctis didn't want to admit was there. The more they talked about it the more he felt hopeless. 

Prompto was a world away, clear across on the other side. Not only that but there was a language barrier. Noctis knew enough English to get him through a simple conversation but everything he wanted to say to Prompto couldn't be translated easily. The blond had been raised in a place Noctis knew close to nothing about. With a family and friends that Noctis had no part in. No part to play. He couldn't even claim to be the blond's best friend anymore. Would a past life be enough reason to reach out and throw Prompto's current life into disorder? 

"I'm not saying to do nothing." Midnight blue eyes looked up to lock with pale green. Ignis gave a small smile, a twitch in the corner of his lips. "Even if I did, I know you wouldn't listen to me." Noctis gave a small laugh, he had a point. 

"What I am saying is that we approach this as gently as we can." Ignis continued, adjusting his glasses before taking a small sip of his dark brew. "If we can convince him that he's not completely out of his mind and these dreams hold significance than we could potentially convince him to meet with us." Noctis quirked an eyebrow. 

"Us?" The older man gave a quick nod as if it had already been discussed and decided upon. 

"Of course." Noctis opened his mouth to point out the fact Ignis had been the one that instructed not to reach out to him to begin with but the advisor held up his hand. "Now that it's too late to go back, I am going to assist in any way that I can. Prompto was a big part of all our lives and to have him back would be one less thing to worry about." 

Noctis gave a small smile, he could see the discomfort in the other man's posture as he sat straight in his chair. Ignis wasn't always straightforward with his feelings but Noctis could see the nervous ticks and concern behind those green eyes. The little group of friends they had all come to know and love was broken in more ways than one. 

"Glad to have you on board Specs." Noctis reached over the table top to squeeze his friend's arm which was returned with a gentle smile and a small sigh. 

"I have constructed a few strategies that may be a good course of action to take." Ignis started again, opening up his bag that laid at his feet. He pulled out a black slim folder and flipped it open, presenting the reincarnated king with some papers. 

Noctis took a moment to read over the papers, not being able to suppress the vague familiarity of déjà vu. It felt like they were back in his old apartment in Insomnia going over important documents. Sitting at the table while Ignis would prepare dinner, bickering back and forth about the importance of said documents and that no, they couldn’t be put off until tomorrow. Noctis gave a small smile as he shuffled the papers in his hands, sifting through the pages and reading the outlines. They meticulously outlined several different plans of actions. From the direct approach of webcam interactions to the less direct approach of staying anonymous. Noctis being a man of action wanted nothing more than to start interacting face to face but Ignis insisted they take a less direct method. 

"Feels like the old days huh?" Noctis stated, placing the papers back down between them. Ignis gave a small laugh, agreeing with a small nod before reaching over and taking the papers. 

“If by old days you mean those of which we bickered back and forth on the importance of attending to your royal duties? Then yes, a bit.” There was a twinkle of mischief behind those glasses that Noctis couldn’t help but return with his own smirk. 

"Hey, I wasn't so bad..." Ignis shot the younger man a look of exasperation. "What? It's not like I-"

"Not like you talked your friend into hijacking the Regalia for a midnight run around Insomnia? Much less when the both of you were underage and with no drivers license to boot." Noctis clamped his mouth shut, but Ignis pressed on. "Or perhaps that one time you decided it wouldn’t be a horrible idea to wash your own clothes despite not having the slightest idea how a washing machine worked? If I recall correctly, you even mistook a container of dish soap for laundry detergent, which resulted in an apartment full of soap suds." 

"Ok ok, I get it! I was a handful!" Noctis laughed, leaning back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest in a defensive stance.

"A handful?" Ignis laughed, shaking his head, "A handful is making sure an 18-year-old boy ate his vegetables. You were most certainly more than just a handful, your highness." Noctis's nose wrinkled at the old title and the mention of his arch enemy. 

“I liked the idea of sending an email,” Noctis stated, changing the subject from his previous mishaps to the current situation. “It’s not so direct that it could overwhelm him but it’s too the point. I think it’s best we don’t beat around the bush and just present him with the facts. Prompto was never one for mind games.” 

Ignis gave a small nod, folding the papers back into the binder before placing it back into his leather satchel. A moment of silence passed between them and Noctis knew the other was thinking, putting the missing pieces together to form a complete and well thought out course of action. 

“I think it’s best if I send it.” The strategist suggested, folding his hands over the wooden surface of the table. “Merely for the fact that English was my native tongue in this realm, I would have a less difficult time conveying what we are trying to suggest to him.” Noctis chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of having Ignis make the first real move. 

If things were like they had been for the others, Noctis was the key to remembering. Other than Luna, they all had to come into contact with him before the pieces of their past life came back. However, it had always happened in person, this would be the first time trying to reach someone across seas. It was highly frustrating and if not a bit nerve-racking. What if none of this worked and they only pushed him further away? The idea made the raven haired man’s stomach twist in a painful knot. 

“Alright,” Noctis finally answered after a long moment, locking slate blue with bright green, “If anyone can do this, it’s you Ignis.” The other man gave a firm nod, clear understanding written upon his features. 

“We will reach him Noctis.” A gentle smile put some of his nerves to rest, despite the whisper of doubt hanging at the edge of his mind. If this didn’t work Noctis was pretty sure he would be booking the next flight out to try to get his friend back. 

 

****

 

The flames from the campfire danced against the darkness of the night sky, warming the cool air just enough to make it somewhat comfortable. Or perhaps less unbearable. Prompto sat with his legs folded in front of the fire, hands stretched out against the flames. He watched with a dazed expression as the fire licked against his exposed palms. It had been an extremely long last few days, or was it weeks? He was having difficulty pulling days apart. 

The sharpshooter knew he should get some rest, or at least try too. Running so long without any food or sleep couldn't be good for the body but he couldn't find the energy to care. He could hear the deamons screaming somewhere off in the distance, taunting him to come out to play. A part of him thought about entertaining the idea, rushing out with guns blazing. If he was lucky he would come out alive, and if he was luckier, he wouldn't. 

Prompto shook his head, dismissing the thought. He needed to sleep. He looked up to the dark sky, watching the even darker shadows play against the corners of his vision. When did things get so complicated? Wasn't it just a year ago he was falling asleep in his own bed? A longing sigh escaped chapped lips at the thought of his old bed. The thick blankets and plush pillows, the familiar scent of home. He could never have imagined how much he would miss the simple things like an old mattress and soft blankets. 

"Can't sleep?" Prompto froze at the familiar voice, eyes becoming clear from the haze of spacing out. He squeezed them shut. "You should really try to get some sleep dude." Prompto shook his head. 

A moment of silence passed and for a second the blond thought he was alone once again. Then he could hear feet shuffling against the gravel of the safe haven stone floor. Prompto took in a deep breath and held it in, thinking if he stayed silent it would end. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" There was concern in those words, concern that shouldn't be there, concern that Prompto didn't deserve. The blond was too tired for this. 

"Not really." He clicked his tongue in disappointment at his own weakness. Stay quiet and he will go away. 

"That's not like you. What's on your mind?" Prompto kept his eyes closed, suddenly the space around him feeling too cold. Even the fire's warmth wasn't reaching his hands. A small laugh escaped his lips, jaw trembling slightly as a chill ran down his spine. Why did he always do this to himself?

"You really want to know?" Prompto asked, hearing the shuffling grow closer. 

"Yea of course I do." Concern, warmth, and familiarity dripped from those simple words. Prompto wanted to badly fold himself up into them, wrap them around his chilled body and edge away from the loneliness that had consumed his life. 

"I miss you. I miss you so fucking much." Prompto opened his blue eyes then, letting his vision blur with unshed tears. "I thought it would get easier with time but it's just getting harder. You weren't supposed to leave me, ya know? We were supposed to go on this adventure together." Prompto sighed, feeling a presence he knew wasn't there standing right behind him. 

"I am here." Prompto shook his head, reaching into his holster at his side and pulling his gun into his hand. "Prompto what are you doing?" He could hear the fear in those words. He cocked the gun, watching the mechanics moves as his finger pulled against the familiar trigger. 

"I really wish you were here buddy. I could really use a friend right now." Prompto turned then, and for just a moment he saw his friend looking back at him. Dark eyes widen with fear as he turned the pistol toward him. It took but a second to pull the trigger, hesitating for just a moment on the sick notion that maybe...just maybe it was him. The sound of the gun firing pierced through the cold night air, the bullet finding it’s mark between deep blue eyes Prompto could never forget. The image of his friend was gone, replaced only by the deep cold that wasn’t entirely the night air.

Tears ran down Prompto's cheek, hands shaking slightly as he lowered his gun. It wasn’t the first time images of his friend had come to haunt him in the dead cold night, and Prompto wasn’t entirely sure if it was due to the ever growing darkness or the weakness of his own mind. He would like to blame it on the darkness, on the daemons. The others were always warning him about spending too much time alone would lead to madness. He turned back to the fire, the heat no longer reaching him. Madness didn’t seem so bad after everything else.

A chime pierced through the darkness and Prompto opened his eyes he didn't know he had closed. The camp was no longer there, the fire was gone and instead of dark sky folding over him, there was just white ceiling. Slowly he sat up from the couch he had fallen asleep on, looking around the room in a daze. Right, this was his apartment. He had fallen asleep on the couch after work. 

Prompto paused a moment, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. Wait, his name wasn't Prompto. It was Auden. Auden Gunnr. A groan escaped his lips as he pushed back against the cushions behind him. Another dream, this one lingering longer than they had for a long time. He hated feeling so disoriented after such a vivid dream. Especially when he had to remember who he was and who he wasn’t. It left a sour taste in his mouth.

Lazily he reached over to his phone that was blinking in the darkened room, the sun setting hours ago. He winced through the bright light of hitting the home button, swiping right to open up to his phone’s screen. A couple text messages from Ami, a new game update and a new e-mail message. He checked the messages from Ami first, responding in kind that he was ok and her concern was appreciated. He decided not to tell her that he had reached out to the anonymous message, thinking it better to wait to see if he got any kind of response first.  


The game update could be done later, perhaps when he actually did retire for bed. He pulled up his e-mail, noting that the new message was associated to his email account tied to his blog. At first he didn’t connect the dots, thinking that someone was contacting him about his photography which sometimes happened. However, after skimming through the first part, Auden sat up straight, eyes widening as he reread the first part again. 

Good evening Mr. Gunnr, 

My name is Charles Hashira, but you may call me Ignis. I am reaching out to you with the desire of extending a helping hand. I have come to an understanding that you are in a rather rough predicament, plagued with the onslaught of night terrors or dreams that leave you feeling disconnected and anxious.

On behalf of your response to my friend’s anonymous message, perhaps I could shed some light upon your situation and offer a resolution. However, to do so I must ask that you suspend the notion of normality and what you may conceive as reality. For what I have to tell you will challenge the very basic principles of existence and may cause some discomfort. I do not wish to alarm you or suggest that I have alternative motives. I simply wish to help an old friend. 

If you wish to proceed and understand that what I have to tell you will not ease your anxiety, but perhaps it will provide answers, please feel free to respond at your earliest convenience. If I do not hear from you I will take it that you do not wish to proceed and we will leave it at that. I understand that this is vague and does nothing to ease your doubt, but know that I reach out to you as a comrade. 

With all sincerity, walk tall my friend.

Ignis 

 

Auden felt his lungs tighten and his throat burn as he reread the message again and again. He squeezed his eyes shut, pulling the phone to his chest with the sudden wave of emotion crashing over him. Tears slid down his cheeks, shoulders shaking in the darkness of his living room. He felt happy and sad all at once, the name Ignis crashing through his thoughts like loud ocean waves. Memories of a blazing camp fire and the smell of assorted spices consumed him. He knew this name, he could hear the voice behind the written words. It left him feeling weak, drained but...it left him feeling alive. More alive than he could ever remember feeling. 

Screw reason, screw normality or whatever the email had said. If he could get answers, if he could get the missing pieces to his puzzle and finally become whole, he was willing to lose himself into madness. If this Ignis was willing to provide him with what he needed, Auden would be a willing participant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the continued support and interest in the story! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	5. Extension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Prompto responded.” The sound of a startled gasp, shuffling and what sounded like the younger man all but falling out of his bed before a more cohesive Noctis responded. 
> 
> “What did he say?” The short reply.
> 
> “To summarize, he wants to talk to you; to us. He wants answers and he is willing to listen.” A quiet hum came from the other end before more shuffling followed by silence. “Noct?” Ignis shifted in his chair, suddenly feeling very emotionally drained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for your kind comments and continued support! I feel bad for making you all wait so long for these last couple of chapters. Life has a way of just getting out of control and taking up all your time! 
> 
> A special thank you to CremePhresh for being my beta reader this chapter! You really polished up this mess of words!

Chapter 5: Complications 

The air was heavy with the smell of roasting vegetables and spices. The soft buzz of the television mingled with the sizzle of the steak hitting the hot black top. Ignis gave a soft hum of approval as the oil simmered around the edges of the particularly thick cut. He left the cut alone and turned his attention to the arugula salad by finishing it with beets, avocado and a generous sprinkle of goat cheese. 

It wasn’t that Ignis enjoyed cooking or found any sort of gratification from the pastime; it was more of a therapeutic activity. Something he alone could control with his two hands. The end result of having others taste his cooking and praise his skills always left Ignis feeling accomplished. The actual process, however, was tedious. It took too much time away from his carefully constructed schedule and if he wasn’t careful he could easily get lost in the process. 

Nimble hands swiftly cut up the raw assortment of vegetables and mixed them into the leafy greens, tossing in some fresh herbs and dried cranberries for a finishing touch. He flipped over the meat, content as the oil simmered alive once again. The voices from the television a welcoming background noise to which he paid only a little attention to.

Pulling a bottle from his small wine rack he adjusted his glasses with a nod at the label of a 2014 Syrah. Nothing quite like pairing a rich deep red with a medium-rare tenderloin. He pulled the centerpiece of his meal from the frying pan and placed it aside to let it rest before setting up the rest of his dish at the small dining table meant for two. He popped the cork of the wine and poured himself a generous glass seeing no reason why he couldn’t use the drink to take the day’s edge off.

Ignis sat down, wine glass in hand, he found no happiness behind the completed meal. Green eyes glanced up to the empty chair sitting in front of him and felt his shoulders sink slightly in defeat. Cooking was a past time that he had always been committed too but it was always at the expense of others. Seeing their eyes light up after that first bite was what made cooking worthwhile. He enjoyed his own cooking as much as the next person but it was just food. It wasn’t a meal. 

Ignis heaved a sigh, taking a small sip from the glass before setting it down to indulge in his meal. He let the news stories from the television wash away his thoughts. His subconscious focusing on their conversations. By his second glass of wine, he had cleared his plate, leaned back in the chair with his stomach full and a warmth to his cheeks. It was easier to relax when he had no one to look after. It was also easier to get lost in one’s own thoughts. If not entangled in them.

His thoughts went back to long ago, to palace hallways and busy schedules. Back to when his purpose was to advise and direct the crown prince of a city that glimmered behind a protective barrier. Things had been so much more complicated with war at their doorstep and the impending fate of the young prince. Even through all those complicated matters, Ignis had found his place, his purpose. At the side of the future king, as his retainer, and also his friend. Those were memories Ignis could recall with a small smile feeling his chest swell from the many adventures they had all shared within those protective walls. 

It had been four years since he had been reunited with Noctis. Four years of piecing together a past life that had left his former self broken; figuring out his place amongst the two selves. He was both Charles Hashira and Ignis Scientia. Stuck between both worlds and struggling to figure out some form of balance. On one hand, he was still the heir to Hashira Financial Corporation but on the other, he was still very much the man who had dedicated his life to serving and advising the crown prince. 

All of this hence why he wouldn’t refuse his second glass of wine. It seemed apparent that no matter the position he held or a second chance at life, Noctis was adamant about not heeding his advice. Ignis had to come up with a solution with concerns to Prompto. Even if the young man agreed to the ludicrous idea of a reincarnated life they would have to bring both him and Noctis together. It wasn’t a matter of means of how, exactly. Getting a ticket to the states or vice versa was easy enough. The tricky part was convincing Prompto that they meant him no harm and simply wanted to be reunited with their friend long lost.

Placing the empty glass on the table he decided it would help no one if he became any more inebriated. Standing from the table he retrieved the dishes before returning them to the kitchen. As much as he would have loved to leave the mess for the morning his need for perfection always won out; even against alcohol.Clicking the kitchen light off he moved to retrieve his satchel and phone from the common table.

He still had a paper to finish on the importance of financial structure and economic dependency on foreign funds before he could collapse for the remainder of the evening. Sitting at the computer while it booted to life he took out his book and notes.He enjoyed working late into the night, shuffling through the piles of papers and lecture notes. Some things really never change, even after reincarnation.

Ignis found himself smiling openly as he thought back to those many late nights in the Citadel, all alone in his office, working hard on putting the last touches to his paperwork. Empty cans of Ebony piled up around him along with important documents finished and placed in sealed envelopes. The Prince’s schedule prepared and ready for the next month. It had always been a way to relax and just let his mind go. Working through the complicated papers of foreign affair, reading the latest plans for attack and defense. All of it being almost therapeutic. 

Until that familiar knock at his door would draw him out of deep concentration. He could recall the anticipation at his feet as he pulled himself from his desk to open the heavy wooden door. The exasperated sigh that would escape his lips even though his heart would pound in his chest. Those amber eyes glaring down at him, words leaving those lips in that gruff, deep voice. Lecturing, demanding and laced with hidden concern. 

Ignis would let that man take him away from his work. He would pretend to protest, insisting he needed to finish those important papers even though he was weeks ahead of schedule. It felt nice to have someone worry about him, to fuss about his health and need for sleep. Also lecturing him about the amount of coffee he consumed, saying “those damn things would be his death”. To have his own jacket thrown at him as the mountain of a man turned the lights off one by one. If Ignis had been honest with himself during those days, he knew he had left those lights on in hopes that this man would come to him, like he did almost every night after concluding his nightly patrol. 

“Damn it,” Ignis muttered, closing his eyes as his computer screen suddenly lit up his dark room. He had let his mind wander to a place he didn’t want it to go. To memories, he didn’t want to relive. It hurt more than he cared to admit. Some days were better than others, but sometimes when he wasn’t careful he could recall so much detail. 

Such as the warmth of those large hands and how he had spent years memorizing those calluses and how they changed in the darkness. The sound of his voice, the octaves of change when he was concerned or worried. How it would deepen in anger or desire. He had memorized everything about that man for so many years. Now, what good were those memories? What good did it do to remember him when Ignis had no idea where he was? 

A small laugh escaped those thin lips letting the anger and longing melt away. That wasn’t entirely the truth though, he knew where he was. It had all happened seemingly by accident. Several years ago on the loading platform while he waited to board the subway. It had been a busy Saturday afternoon, people coming and going, the noise almost unbearable. Despite all of that Ignis could have pointed him out in a crowd with his eyes closed.

Ignis saw him, clear across the expanse of the subway floor. Standing on the opposite end of the platform, the railway tracks separating them from one another. Ignis all but felt the breath leave his lungs, the man's name trapped on his parted lips. His hair had grown out, tied back into a loose ponytail with a black leather jacket and white undershirt. Dark blue jeans hugging his sculpted legs, sitting on top of worn black sneakers. No scars to be found, just his ever-present smirk and 48 O'Clock beard.

Ignis had felt his world stop for just that moment. Everything faded into the gray background and all detail flew straight to the figure standing just across the way. He must have sensed eyes on him for those amber hues looked up and connected with his instantly. Neither of them budged even though passersbys continued between the shared gaze, completely unaware of the significant and overwhelming impact that was happening. Ignis wanted to call out to him, run and scream his name. What was stopping him from racing across those tracks, risking life and limb before grabbing him by the front of his jacket in both of his fists to shake him to his senses? 

As soon as Ignis had regained any type of sense that remained he began to execute just that. His feet rushing forward and heart pounding in his chest as it had never done before. He passed the passenger warning line, only to jolt to a stop as a train rushed by him taking him off guard. He stumbled back a moment, breathing heavily. From everything that had been going through his mind he barely even noticed the rapidly approaching train. Realization dawned on him, a harsh burst of cold reality. What if he didn’t remember? Ignis hadn’t recalled his past until he met Noctis years ago. What if he approached him and Gladio pushed him away? Fear shot through him with a daunting realization making his heart palpitate. Or even worse, what if he did remember? What if he knew every last detail of their past and still pushed him away? What if he refused him? Could he handle whatever would come of their meeting?

Ignis’ feet moved on their own. They took him opposite the stairs that would have led him inevitably to where the other stood. He moved with the crowd and boarded the train with haste, securing a seat where his back could press against the window. His hands balled into fists, shaking and knuckles white as he kept his eyes forward; refusing to tempt fate by glancing over his shoulder to risk seeing those eyes that even now he could feel boring into his back. 

The train's doors chimed, signaling their departure and all passengers boarded as the doors slid closed. The jerk of the cars relieved a bit of the anxiety that had formed itself between Ignis’ shoulders. Unknowingly he had kept his fists clenched so tightly they were quivering. Bringing them forward to eye level he allowed his fingers to uncurl slowly before rubbing his face with both palms. The train was moving slowly but picking up pace steadily. Ignis couldn’t tell if it was reality or paranoia that caused him to hear his name from a distance. Reflexively he spun to glance out the window, daring to hope he could catch a glimpse. Unfortunately, he was only met with darkness as the train slid into the tunnel. 

The pulse of his phone vibrating brought him out of his memories and with practiced skill, he pushed away his feelings and became the pillar of calm. Picking up the phone, he opened up to the home screen to see a new email alert.Leaning back in his chair he opened the email. He critically read through the hastily written email, jumbled and mixed with so much underlying emotion that it was hard for Ignis to get through. He reread the email once more to be sure before closing it and pulling up Noctis’s number. 

The screen blinked up at him as he hit the call button, putting the device against his ear, he prepared himself for what he was about say. It only took a couple of rings before Noctis picked up with a grunt of greeting. 

“Prompto responded.” The sound of a startled gasp, shuffling and what sounded like the younger man all but falling out of his bed before a more cohesive Noctis responded. 

“What did he say?” The short reply.

“To summarize, he wants to talk to you; to us. He wants answers and he is willing to listen.” A quiet hum came from the other end before more shuffling followed by silence. “Noct?” Ignis shifted in his chair, suddenly feeling very emotionally drained.

“What should we do, Ignis?” The quiet, soft voice startled Ignis. It wasn’t like his friend to sound so vulnerable. Instantly, his old instincts kicked in. He sat up straight, pushing his glasses up his bridge and putting Noctis’s concerns ahead of his own. His mind already developing a strategy of proceeding forward. 

“We make direct contact. No more of this back and forth with text. If he is willing to talk, then I suggest over the phone or even video chat. Perhaps some visual stimulation would even help convince him. I think if we strike fast he will have less time to second guess his decision and withdraw.” 

“Alright.” Noctis seemed to be going over the proposal quietly as Ignis presented it, “What if we go too fast and it pushes him away?” Ignis leaned his head back the top of his chair to gaze up at the ceiling. Noct did have a valid point.

“Prompto was never one to give up if pushed too hard. If he seems uncomfortable we will hold back, but I believe it important to grab ahold of his willingness while it’s strong.” Ignis knew a direct line of communication would better assist both Prompto and Noctis. 

“Should we respond to him tonight?” Ignis looked at the time, 23:00, which would mean it would be early morning for Prompto. 

“Yes, or at the very least before his day ends." Ignis switched to a Bluetooth earpiece, resting the phone on his desk before pulling the email up on his computer. “I am going to suggest a direct link that he can use when he is ready.” 

“What? Like calling our phones?” Ignis’ fingers flew over the keyboard, quickly jotting down a rough outline of the message he had in mind. 

“Yes, I am going to provide him with a calling card that allows international phone calls and an application he can use to text us. Though he will need both of our phone numbers and to manually input his information. You will also need to download this application Noctis, I can help you with it tomorrow if you have issues.” A begrudging sigh came across the other line. 

“Seems like you’re on a roll. Just meet me at my place tomorrow morning and we can go over everything there ok? I am too brain dead to keep up with you.” 

“Understood, I’ll be there at 7.” A loud groan of protest was his only response. “Goodnight Noctis.” 

“Night Ignis.” It was going to be a long night if he even slept at all. It was a familiar pull from the past and Ignis all but found comfort in it. It was easy to distract himself from his thoughts when he could focus on Noctis. Right now, his prime objective was to finalize communication with Prompto and move forward. Gladio and his own feelings would just have to wait.

 

****

 

Auden leaned against the uninhabited counter flipping through a magazine detailing the latest and greatest in the world of photography. It had been a particularly slow day at the diner, only a few regulars gracing them with their presence. Daryl had left hours ago, stating his old bones were too tired for sitting around and doing nothing. Auden couldn’t complain, there was no sense in all them being there when Ami and himself could easily close shop. 

“Hey Sugar, would’a be a doll and flip the sign?” Auden peered over the magazine, smirking at the blond head of curls poking out from behind the kitchen door. 

“Yea, I guess I could actually do something today.” Ami rolled her green eyes before heading back into the kitchen, the door swinging shut behind her. Auden moved out from behind the counter, shutting off the display shelf and turning the lock on the door, switching the neon open sign to off. 

For a moment, Auden stood at the entrance, watching the desert landscape roll into a deep orange and gold as the sun began to kiss the top of the mountains that sat deep in the horizon. It was always breathtaking to see the landscape change with the colors of twilight. He could feel his fingers begin to itch for his camera, wanting to capture the moment but knowing by the time he raced to his truck, pulled out his lens and snapped the picture the moment would be over. That was the fleeting majesty of the desert.

A vibration in his back pocket pulled him out of his thoughts and he pulled out his phone. He could feel his heart clench in his chest as he saw a new email alert on his screen, the name already memorized from the sleepless night before. Ignis, the man with the supposed answers to all his problems, had responded. Blue eyes shot to the kitchen door, feeling his fingers twitch against the screen of his phone. 

“Hey, Ami, I’m heading outside for a second!” He called, flipping the lock to the door before she could answer and rushed out front. Even in winter, the desert’s air was warm and dry. Auden preferred the heat of the desert never doing very well in cool weather. 

Chewing on his bottom lip, the young man opened up the email, scanning over the messages as his heart raced in his chest. It was thoroughly detailed, giving him several options of opening up communication. From a preordered international calling card to text message applications, and even video call programs. This guy wasted no time to which Auden was both thankful for and terrified of. The end of the email was a simple explanation, stating it would be best to continue directly rather than playing email tag. 

It made the most sense, Auden knew that. However, the idea of directly reaching out to these strangers in a most intimate manner made his nerves grate in protest. It wasn’t too late to back out of this right? He could close the email and forget any of this happened. He didn’t need to reach out to this guy who supposedly could help him come to terms with all things holding him back in life. He could just keep on going the way things had always been. It wasn’t as if he was miserable or unhappy. He had had a pretty decent life all things considered. 

“Feel free to message or call anytime. I look forward to connecting with you.” Auden read the last part out loud feeling his throat close around the words with uncertainty. 

A text wouldn’t hurt, right? Just to let him know he got the email and as unwilling as his anxiety was, he could and would move forward with this. He had to. With a new found determination, Auden opened up the link provided to him for the international texting. It only took a few moments of putting in his personal phone number, searching for Ignis’s contact information already provided and a moment of hesitation before he pulled up the new text. 

The blinking cursor stared up at him, the light of the sun fading quickly behind the horizon made the screen seem all that more intimidating. This was it, wasn’t it? The beginning to something Auden had no real concept off. It was either push forward or close out of everything and go back to his life. One a horrifying, uncertain future with potential greatness and the other the same mundane existence he had always known, with no questions answered. With a shaky breath, Auden chose his path, knowing from that point on, things would no longer be the same.

_Hey, it’s Auden. I’m ready to talk._

It was a simple text, easy and to the point but also life changing. However, when Auden hit send, there was no tremble in the universe. No flash of light, no pause in time, it went without a hitch. It took just a moment before he saw at the top of the screen, under Ignis’s phone number, ‘Now Active’ and the three little dots at the bottom of the screen indicating writing. Auden’s heart raced, blood rushing in his ears and when he felt his phone vibrate he almost dropped it. 

Ignis: _Hello Auden, it’s a pleasure to finally be able to talk to you._

“Hey Auden! Come on, I want to get out of here!” The young man jumped when he heard Ami call him from the front door, a look of annoyance on her face. He felt his cheek flush with embarrassment before shoving his phone in his pocket. Part of him thankful that the conversation would be put on hold, the other part of him anxious to continue. 

“On my way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter - hopefully the next one wont take this long. Especially now that I have such an amazing writer checking up on me. I hope I answered some Gladio questions - even though Ami is still a mystery - all will be revealed in time. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos always appreciated! Come bug me on tumblr - maybe I'll write faster if I get pushed LOL -- jazitupart.tumblr.com


	6. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, I suspect you have questions?” Auden gave a small laugh, shrugging his shoulders before realizing the other couldn’t see him. 
> 
> “Yea, just a few.” He teased, adding a forced playful laugh in an attempt to seem charming. 
> 
> “I’m willing to answer any you may have to the best of my ability.” Ignis offered, his voice full of careful sincerity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the continued support and patience! 
> 
> A special thanks to cremephresh for beta reading once again! 
> 
> We're finally getting somewhere guys!

It was 5 minutes to 9 pm and Auden felt like he was going to be ill. He sat at his computer desk, chewing on his bottom lip, blue eyes never leaving the Skype application on his screen. Only 5 more minutes before the mysterious man Ignis would supposedly sign on and answer all of lifes greatest questions. Like why Auden was gullible enough to believe some stranger across the world would have answers to questions even he wasn’t sure how to articulate. 

A small groan escaped his lips as he ran his hands over his face. It wasn’t too late to back out of this, just shoot him a text and say something came up. It would be so easy; texting was easy. Texting he could control. A voice call? That was an entirely different matter that Auden really couldn’t think too much about without going into panic mode. It had been about a week since he had first opened up direct communication with the other man. To say the least the whole process had left Auden with more questions than answers. 

Such as why a man from Tokyo Japan would have any idea about his hyper-realistic dreams? Why would a complete stranger even bother with approaching him on such an intimate level? It all screamed alternative motive and he couldn’t help but think this was some elaborate scam. Scam for what exactly was still a mystery. Yet, here he was alone in his small cramped apartment and staring wide-eyed at his computer as if it held all the answers to these recently developed doubts. It was a surreal feeling, to say the least.

8:59 pm and Skype chimed with the login of Ignis’ screen name which was a combination of his first and last name. When he had added him the other day Auden had quickly changed his name from BlondShell_97 to AGunnr. First impressions mattered though he couldn’t help but feel like this wasn’t the first time they had met, or spoken. Blue eyes stared at the screen name with apprehension, second guessing the whole situation. What if this opened up a whole new set of problems that he was ill equipped to deal with? 

Auden’s train of thought was interrupted as a new message window opened up, a chime shortly following with a pleasant sound. Now or never, the blond told himself, fingers hovering over the keyboard. With a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves, Auden responded to Ignis’ simple greeting with his own. 

CH_Scientia: _Hello Auden. Hope your evening is fairing well?_

AGunnr: _Hey! A bit nervous, but other than that no complaints! You?_

CH_Scientia: _As well as to be expected. I figure we can begin as soon as you’re ready._

Auden stared at the text for a good long moment. Why was he leaving it in his court? Why did this feel so final? He could feel the prickling sensation of anxiety tightening in his chest and the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. Even though Auden knew this was his choice there was still a nagging from somewhere within himself that wouldn’t leave him alone. There would be no going back to his simple ho-hum day-to-day. Honestly speaking, he didn’t think he would ever be ready. No internal psycho-analyzation of this situation would prepare him. Still, his hand acted almost on its own as he scrolled the mouse to hover over the green call button before a single click.

It only took one ring before the vibrating line on the chat window stirred and the other side picked up. There was some background ambiance Auden couldn’t quite place. The sound of someone adjusting in a chair which creaked slightly with the pressure of a body shifting. 

“Auden?” The voice came through crystal clear, “Did it connect correctly?” The British accent surprised the blond, he hadn’t expected it. The voice was oddly familiar though and somehow it soothed some of the anxiety that had built up. 

“Uh, yea! All good on my side.” He answered the computer screen, wincing at the crack in his voice. A pause and a small laugh on the other end answered him. 

“It really is you.” There was a deeper meaning behind those softly spoken words that Auden couldn’t place, leaving him shifting awkwardly in his chair. “It’s good to hear your voice.” 

“Um, yeah, you too?” He answered nervously fidgeting with the sleeve of his hoodie. This was so incredibly weird and unsettling; how did people communicate again? The pause continued for a moment and Auden could have sworn he heard an additional voice but nothing more came of it. 

“So, I suspect you have questions?” Auden gave a small laugh, shrugging his shoulders before realizing the other couldn’t see him. 

“Yea, just a few.” He teased, adding a forced playful laugh in an attempt to seem charming. 

“I’m willing to answer any you may have to the best of my ability.” Ignis offered, his voice full of careful sincerity. He was tiptoeing, being careful not to ruffle any feathers. Careful not to say anything that might chase him off, and Auden found himself grateful for the simple gesture. He took a moment, thinking long and hard as a dozen questions came and went. He had so many fleeting thoughts it was hard to pull a cohesive one together. 

“Alright,” He began, pulling one leg underneath the other to get more comfortable. “Who are you?” It was a loaded question, one that could go so many different ways. Who was Ignis? Who was he to Auden? Who was he to offer solutions to problems Auden believed there was no solution for?

“Right, I suppose introductions would be most forthcoming.” A brief moment of silence, “My birth name is Charles Hashira and I was fortunate enough to be born into a family of privilege from the United Kingdom. My father is Japanese and my mother is English, I spent most of my life going back and forth between Japan and the UK.” 

“Why do you go by Ignis?” Auden couldn’t help but ask, curiosity getting the best of him. The question must have disrupted the other’s flow because it took a moment for him to respond. 

“Ignis Scientia was my name before I was born as Charles.” Auden tilted his head, curiosity suddenly turning into confusion. “Confused?” There was amusement in the composed voice as he voiced Auden’s own concern. 

“Yea, just a bit.” A small chuckle came through the computer speakers. 

“As was I, but allow me to continue.” He gave Auden a moment to interject any further comments before he proceeded. “I spent most of my life as Charles, believing that I had everything for my life figured out. I was to attend the best schools, graduate on the top of my class, go to the University of my father’s choice to follow in his footsteps. It was easy and I excelled at it.” 

“When I came to Tokyo to attend University, my life sort of derailed, for lack of a better word. I came in contact with a young man by the name of Akihiko Kuro, or I suppose you should know his true name, Noctis Lucis Caelum.” A chill crawled up Auden’s back at the name Noctis, something about it tugged at the deepest part of his thoughts. Flashes of his past dreams coming and going like sparks of light. 

“Noctis…” The name slipped from his lips, testing the sound and feel of it against his tongue. It was as if he had called that name hundreds of times, both in familiarity and something he couldn’t quite place. 

Suddenly there was another voice coming through, speaking in what Auden could only assume was Japanese. His eyes widen when the call was suddenly muted. For a moment he thought they had disconnected to only realize that Ignis had manually muted his end. What the hell? Who was there with him? He wasn’t even remotely prepared for this.

Auden pushed back into his chair and gave a small sigh, running his fingers through his hair. Just a few minutes into the conversation and he found himself with a dozen more questions. It wasn’t like he was questioning what the other man had told him thus far, it just left him feeling like he was watching a movie in segments that weren’t in order. He had to figure out a way to make sense of a jumbled mess of pieces that barely stood on their own. 

“My apologies.” The voice cut through his thoughts, leaving him sitting up quickly in his chair. “I suppose I should inform you I am not here alone.” 

“There is someone else there?” It would have been nice to know that there had been someone else. This wasn’t entirely a matter he wanted others to know about. It felt too personal, too raw. He could feel a frown pull at the corner of his lips and the mental walls start to climb higher. 

“Yes, though I have asked him to leave the room until you are ready to talk to him.” Ready to talk to him? Auden stared at the computer screen in confusion. Was there someone else involved in this whole thing? Now that he thought about it, didn’t the first e-mail Ignis send say something about him reaching out on behalf of another? 

“Alrighty, so...you met this Noctis guy?” He tried to get the conversation back on track. Both for the sake of continuing and his own mental standing. Thinking too much about things he couldn’t control would leave him with more unwanted anxiety driven doubt. Ignis picked it back up just as easily as if he had never been interrupted.

Auden listened patiently keeping his questions to himself as Ignis proceeded to tell him a story that was borderline insane. He had met Noctis four years ago during his first year in University. Noctis had been a high school student at the time, but it didn’t make their meeting any less impactful. Supposedly, by coming into contact with the other it had triggered a series of memories. Not just any memories, but a whole history of another life. A life that he had lived in another time, in another world that sounded more like fantasy than reality.

Yet Auden couldn’t help but hold onto every word. He could picture it, everything the other man described. The massive city that was shielded from a warring country behind a protective barrier. The imposing black tower where the history of Kings once ruled backed behind some sort of ancient power. It left him feeling light-headed yet anxious to hear more although dreading it all the same time. Ignis kept his story to the more important notes, such as how his life was thrown into chaos after learning about his past life. He had to learn to deal with two separate but very much the same parts of himself. How to separate the past from his present and future. 

Ignis continued to explain that during those first few months he had issues with deciphering between memories and reality. He struggled to keep who he was while at the same time accepting the past. To everyone else he was Charles Hashira, a young capable man who was on the cusp of beginning his adult life. To a select few, to a select precious few, he was Ignis Scientia, Royal Advisor and retainer to the Crown Prince of Insomnia. 

Auden sat silently in his chair as Ignis fell quiet, his story ending. He had so many questions. Why did he need to know this? Why did all of this seem familiar? What did all of this have to do with him? Did any of this have to do with him? Was he some sort of missing piece to Ignis’s past life? Was he part of his past life? The thought sent a wave of emotion through him that felt like a jolt of electricity. 

“Auden?” His name sounded so strange in that crisp voice, concern, and hesitation hidden behind the soft sound. It was as if the other man was forcing it rather than calling out to him. It felt misplaced. There was only one question that Auden could think of asking, only one question that made sense. He licked his lips, feeling his throat tighten around the words before he spoke. 

“Who am I?” There was a long pause before the other answered, voice calm and collected. 

“Are you ready for the answer to that question?” No, no he was not. He felt his throat burn and heart race. Though, part of him was sure he already knew the answer. He wasn’t just Auden Gunnr, an American kid from a small town in the middle of nowhere. He wasn’t just a lost soul trying to figure out his future like so many others. He had a part to play in this other world, a part that had been replayed for him time and time again through his vivid dreams. 

“What was my name?” Auden asked again, rephrasing the question. Again, a moment of silence before Ignis cleared his throat. 

“Prompto. Prompto Argentum.” Somehow that sounded better. It didn’t sound so out of place being spoken in that calm voice. A sigh escaped Auden’s lips as he leaned further back into his chair, a stray tear finding its way down his cheek. It was as if a pressure was lifted off his shoulders leaving his mind calm and thoughts quiet for just a moment. 

“Prompto,” Auden repeated, a small laugh following. “Ya know, I believe you.” He sat up in his chair, feeling a small smile come to his lips. “As unbelievable as that whole story is, I believe you. I feel like I know you? Like we’re old buddies catching up and not strangers who have never met.” Ignis laughed in response, the sound incredibly infectious. 

“I suppose in a way, we are.” That had Auden smiling and suddenly the anxiety and weight of the whole situation lifted. This felt like the right choice as if he was one step closer to figuring out the last couple puzzle pieces. 

“So if you were this Ignis and I was this Prompto guy, how come I can’t remember anything?” It seemed like a legit question, one that was now beginning to pull at his thoughts the loudest. He could hear some shifting on Ignis’ side. 

“It isn’t so much as I was Ignis, I am Ignis. Just as much as I am Charles, two names but the same person. Just as you are Auden but still very much Prompto.” Auden felt his lips pull into a thin line at that notion. How could he be someone that he couldn’t remember? “I am not entirely sure how this works though I have some theories.” 

“I did not recall my past life until I met Noctis, before that I had moments of deja vu and feelings of something missing. It wasn’t until I came face to face to him that my memories returned. Perhaps the same is meant to happen to you? Though, from reading through your journal entries it seems the memories are there.” Auden got the sense that Ignis was being careful with how much he said, perhaps he was trying to be mindful of Auden’s feelings. As much as he appreciated it, he could use some directness in all of this. 

“Ok, so you’re telling me,” Auden waved with his hands as he did his best to fill in the blanks, “That these dreams I keep having are my memories?” 

“Yes.” 

“Bullshit.” Auden crossed his arms, frowning slightly at the notion that those...those nightmares could be anything other than just that. “I’ve dreamed up some wild things, like fighting beasts and monsters with guns and magical swords. Robots falling from the sky, exploding water cities, flying cars, talking beasts and fire and brimstone hellscapes.” Auden could tell he was raising his voice, he could feel his anxiety building. He had been told his entire life that those were just dreams, just a vivid imagination. 

“Auden…” Ignis tried to interject, a sense of caution to his voice. 

“No, no dude. If…if that’s real? If all that are actually memories?” He could feel the pressure building in his chest as some of the darker dreams started coming forward. The ones where he was alone in a world of darkness, fighting to stay awake so the monsters wouldn’t catch him. Or the ones...the ones of him as a child...and the experiments. He squeezed his eyes shut, unconsciously wrapping his hand around his wrist. He wanted to believe it at first. He wanted some type of explanation but the more Ignis’ talked the more the brief calm made way for intense anxiety and his walls were throwing themselves up where Auden had almost no control.

“It’s ok, we don’t have to talk about any of that. I am here to help you, I do not wish to make things more difficult.” There was honest concern behind Ignis’s voice and he was sure if the man was standing there in front of him, he would have been rubbing his back in comfort. 

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Auden whispered, more to himself than to the other. The very notion of his dreams actually being a past life he had lived through sent cold chills up his spine. There were happy dreams, happy moments shared between friends, but so many of them were cold and he was alone. 

“Pro-Auden,” Ignis clicked his tongue at the near mistake, “Would you prefer to take some time and continue this at a later date?” Auden wanted to say yes, but he knew if he hung up now he wouldn’t have the strength to come back to it. He would push it behind him and keep going in the directionless path he had been going his entire life. 

“No,” Auden stated after a moment. “For better or for worse, I’ll hear you out.” Auden didn’t know if they stopped now if there would ever be a next time. 

“Alright.” Ignis responded in a gentle manner, carefully proceeding forward, “Would you like me to start from the beginning as I recall it?” 

“Yea, let's do that.” 

*****

Noctis sat in Ignis’s living room flipping blindly through the channels on the television. It had been almost two hours since Ignis had kicked him out of his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He knew Ignis would get him when it was time but he had really wanted to be there, to listen to them talk even if he couldn’t understand a lot of what they were saying. He cursed the fact that he didn’t continue his lessons in the English language. 

It had been Prompto though, the voice on the other end belonged to him. There was no way it was anyone else’s and even after all this time, Noctis could recognize it. When he had said his name, coming through the speakers loud and clear, Noctis had lost his control on his promise to stay quiet. He wanted to speak to him, to tell him everything and bring him back to where he belonged. He wanted his best friend back. A small sigh escaped his parted lips, head rolling back to hit the cushion behind him. This was torture. 

If he strained his hearing he could make out Ignis talking from behind the closed door, even laughter at some points but for the most part it had been quiet; such as it was now. It left the ex-prince feeling left out but he could understand why Ignis did what he did. Noctis had never been very good at words much less expressing himself, interjecting himself into the sensitive situation could prove to be disastrous. If Prompto was in a delicate state Noctis had no intentions of making things more difficult; regardless of his own personal desires. 

At the sound of the door opening Noctis did his best not to spring to a stand. Instead, he glanced over his shoulder, trying to keep his face neutral, betraying anything going on inside. Ignis looked tired and the younger man felt a tinge of guilt for bringing him into this. Maybe putting this all on the other’s shoulders was too much to ask. 

“Hey.” He called out to his friend who gave him a small nod, walking past to join the other on the couch. He ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair which seemed to be out of its normal immaculate style. 

They sat there in silence for a good long moment, Noctis chewing on his inner cheek to keep from asking a million questions racing through his mind. Ignis leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and folded his hands together in front of him, green eyes focused on something Noctis couldn’t see. Something within, memories or thoughts that he had no business asking about, so he sat and waited instead. 

“He wants to speak to you.” Noctis pulled himself up on the couch, eyes widening slightly as Ignis bowed his head. “Though I am going to advise you do it another night, despite him insisting he is fine to continue.” This made Noctis pause, waiting for Ignis to continue. 

“Is he ok?” Noctis asked, looking down to his hand and finding the jagged edge of his thumbnail extremely interesting. 

“Yes and no.” Ignis sighed, finally sitting up to lean back into the cushion, his expression a hard line. “He has gone through a lot of mixed feelings and I sense he may be on the edge.”

“Edge of what?” Ignis glanced to Noctis for the first time, green eyes meeting midnight blue with a fierce solemnity. 

“He’s capricious, Noct. Up and down, emotions all over the place.” It seemed like Ignis wanted to say something more, something hinted behind his calm, but monotonous words. 

“I mean, that is kind of to be expected right?” If Noctis recalled correctly when Ignis had first remembered he was very much the same. There was even a brief time when Ignis treated him with anger and resentment, regardless of how much they cared for each other. Noctis understood it wasn’t as if the past had a happy ending and he wasn’t about to blame Ignis for feeling that way. They worked through it though, day by day they got stronger and to a place of comfort and harmony. 

“I am concerned.” Ignis pressed, folding his hands once again in his lap. “It reminds me of those dark days when Prompto all but separated himself from Gladio and I. He would disappear for months at a time and when we reunited Gladio would inform me he had a new scar, that he was thinner, smiling less, closing in on himself.” Noctis could feel his stomach drop as Ignis explained his reasoning for concern. They hardly spoke of the ten years Noctis had been absent. It was almost as if speaking about it was forbidden and he found himself never asking. 

“You’re worried it might push him into doing something dangerous.” It wasn’t a question, merely a confirmation and it was reinforced with a small nod from Ignis. Noctis sighed and rubbed his arm as he weighed his options. 

“The choice is yours, I’m just asking to exercise caution.” Ignis stood, stretching his arms above his head with a small sigh. Noctis watched a moment as Ignis stared down at him, calm and flawlessly patient. 

“I want to talk to him.” Ignis’s mouth twitched slightly, in amusement or objection, Noctis was unsure. Regardless, Ignis gave a small nod. 

"Very well then," He offered a hand to help Noctis up and the younger male took it graciously, adjusting his black shirt before following Ignis into the bedroom. 

The bedroom's drapes had been closed, shutting out the warm afternoon sun from penetrating its darkness. The computer was still on, the glow casting odd shadows across the large room. For a moment, Noctis's feet stilled, his heart hammering in his chest. This was it, wasn't it? The first contact he would make with the man who had been his best friend, his support, and his light in a world too dark. The man he had waited for the last 20 years, looking over his shoulder for that smiling face and friendly voice. He took a deep breath and swallowed down the ball of nerves. 

With slow, calculated steps he came face to face with the monitor. Instead of the black screen with Prompto's chat icon, it was video. He felt his heart jolt and a tightness in his chest he couldn't quite explain as he came face to face with the one person he constantly missed. The one person that had always been there for him, regardless of his position or title. The one person that had been his friend before anything else. It felt surreal, like a dream he could wake from any moment. 

Large blue eyes stared back at him through the computer screen, a mess of blond hair not styled in any specific way. Freckles danced across the raise of his cheeks and nose, down the curve of his neck and disappearing into what could only be a thick black hoodie. It was him though, even if his hair was shorter or the fact he had gauged ears, there was no mistaking who was on the other side of that screen. 

"Hey." Prompto started, offering a small smile, weary and tethering on the side of trembling. Noctis returned the smile, finding the seat and sitting down. His voice was the same, though quiet and reserved at the moment. 

"Hey." Noctis responding, feeling Ignis pulling up another chair to sit next to him. He couldn't look away from those blue eyes though, from how amazing it felt to finally see the face he had been searching for since he could remember. 

Prompto spoke something more and Noctis could understand pieces of it, but the whole sentence was lost on him. Right, language barrier. Noctis turned to Ignis who looked at him with a small smile hidden in the corner of his lips. 

"He says it's a pleasure to meet you." Noctis gave a small laugh, turning to the screen with an honest smile. 

"Don't I already know you?" He heard Ignis translate his words and watched the expression on the blond's face change to a smile, not quite reaching his eyes but it was no less beautiful. It was followed by a nervous laugh and the movement of his hand reaching behind his neck to rub off the embarrassment. 

It was all too familiar, a scene played out long ago between two young high schoolers. It was this moment that Noctis knew it was going to be ok. That regardless of what was to come, he knew he had his best friend back. And this time, he was going to do it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated! I do my best to answer each one with tears and loads of gratitude ♥


	7. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auden took a deep breath before opening up the message, it was too late to go back to his easy life. It was too late to backtrack and forget everything he had learned, everything these men from across the world believed. It wasn’t a text message as he had suspected it to be but instead a photo, a selfie to be more exact and Auden couldn’t help the small laugh that bubbled up through his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of a slow chapter but I figured we all needed a break from all the emotion and angst, so have some cute fluff instead. Angst returns next chapter lol! 
> 
> I also took some time to map out the story and if things go according to plan, we're looking at about 20-25 multi-chapter fic. So....buckle in folks, this is gonna be a ride. 
> 
> Again, thank you all for the crazy amount of support and feedback you all provide each chapter, it keeps me going! Special thanks at cremephresh for beta reading once again.

Auden lay on his bed shirt riding up his midsection as his palm rested lazily on his exposed stomach. The layer of blankets was thrown about him tangled in his long legs from the hours of restless sleep. His mind had been racing from the events of the evening, unable to find the rest he had thought he desperately needed. As the cool morning glow shown through the bedroom window Auden knew he wasn’t going to get any more sleep. 

With a small groan he pulled himself up to a sitting position, his arms stretching above his head and toes curling underneath the bundle of blankets. He ran his hands over his face trying to dislodge the last remnants of sleep before pulling his legs over the side of the mattress. He didn’t have work this morning, a rare day off that he had planned on sleeping most of it away. Instead, here he was up at the crack of dawn as per usual.

Not wanting to wallow in self-pity for longer than needed the young man stood and went about his morning routine. The hot water felt good on his stiff back, washing away what was left of the restless night. He shaved the little facial hair he managed to grow and dried his hair. It would be so easy to slink into a fresh pair of pajamas and sit his butt down on his lumpy couch and lose himself in video games. It would be a good way to waste his rare day off but his fingers itched for a different kind of machine between his hands. 

Dressing warm, black jacket and beanie included, Auden collected his photography equipment. It would be a good day to go out into the field and get some much needed alone time with his camera. Pulling the bag over his shoulder and tripod under his arm, the blond grabbed up his phone and wallet and headed out. The morning air was crisp and sweet, the smell of rain strong on the breeze. A pulse of excitement went through him at the potential of grabbing some landscape shots of a storm on the horizon. 

He loaded up his red pick-up truck with his equipment, carefully placing his camera bag on the passenger seat before pulling himself up and in. It took a second for the old girl to turn over, the cold doing a number to its old engine but Auden was patient. Coaxing the lady with some sweet words of encouragement the truck finally started up with a fierce roar. He made a mental note to take it over to Ami’s for a checkup as he pulled out of the apartment complex. 

The sky was still cast with the cool blue morning glow, the sun barely making its way over the jagged horizon of mountains. The sky was spotted with patches of dark clouds, rolling over to accumulate more toward the east. Perfect, Auden knew a perfect place to grab some wide shots of the desert landscape with the storm brewing off in the distance. He silently made his way through the empty streets, stopping at a red traffic light just once before turning into midtown. First things first, he needed his coffee and some brain fuel. 

The coffee shop was quaint, owned by a young couple from New York City looking for a quieter life. It had been his first job during the summer between his junior and senior year in high school, it was a summer that when looked back upon made Auden smile. He parked his truck, covering up his equipment with an itchy old wool blanket he kept up on the headrest. Double checking to make sure it was locked up Auden made his way inside. The smell of freshly roasted ground coffee beans greeted him and he couldn’t help the smile that wormed its way across his features. 

“Well if it isn’t Auden! How you doin’ kid?” The man from behind the counter greeted in a heavy New York accent, a large smile plastered on his chiseled features. 

“Sol! Started opening up the shop? I thought you couldn’t be bothered to get out of bed before noon.” The older man laughed, his ash blond hair pulled up in an outrageous fohawk that Auden never understood how it stayed in place, disobeying the laws of gravity. The man waved him over, hunched over with a hand cupped over his mouth to keep his voice hushed. 

“Close ya trap, if Charlie hears ya I’ll never hear the end of it.” Auden laughed, loving the way his gray eyes shifted around the area, cautious toward anyone listening.

“How is Charlie? I heard she had the baby?” At that, Sol’s eyes lit up, sparkling with joy only a new father could possess. He whipped out his phone from his back pocket, running the screen over the sleeve of his shirt before pulling up a picture and all but shoving it in Auden’s face. 

“Ain’t she just a doll?” Sol gushed, leaning his frame over the counter to get a view of the picture as Auden admired the newborn. The blond gave a small nod, a genuine smile pulled at his lips as the chubby baby looked back at him. 

“She has your eyes,” Auden commented, handing the phone back. Sol gave a small shrug, running the back of his hand against his nose to try to hide his embarrassment. 

“It’s funny, ya know. How somethin’ so small changes your whole life. I never thought I’d be a dad and here I am, couldn’t be happier.” They talked for a few moments longer, Auden taken back to his 17th summer and found himself missing the chilled afternoons talking sports and love for their given craft. Auden’s love for photography and Sol’s passion for making custom jewelry.

Charlette had been a bigwig chef up in New York and Sol had been a reporter for The New York Times but the stress of their everyday life was tearing up their marriage so the young couple had moved clear across the country to start over. It was Auden’s first job and if he was being honest with himself, Sol had been his first guy crush. Back then, Auden had pretty much considered himself straight, crushing on any girl that caught his attention. He would never have thought he could find another man attractive, much less finding himself blushing like a virgin at any sign of attention from said man.

Sol had been so easy to talk to regardless of the topic of conversation. The hot summer days would go quickly when they worked together, often sending the other doubled over from laughter at how silly either could be. Sol was the first person to actually encourage the younger man to pursue his ‘natural God-given gift’ of photography and to follow his dreams. Auden knew that there was no chance because even a blind man could see how in love the New Yorker was with his young wife so he had kept his feelings to himself. Though it didn’t stop him from blushing every time Sol decided to casually flirt with him. The teen had figured out a lot about himself that summer and one of those things was gender really didn’t matter to him as long as there was a deep connection.

Auden ordered his normal hot brew coffee, soy milk and salted caramel sweetener along with a warmed whole grain blueberry muffin. He said his goodbyes, wishing the older man good luck on the new baby and the best for Charlie. The sky had grown darker as clouds rolled out, covering the morning sky with a dark overcast. Auden gave a small sigh, pulling the door open to his truck and hoisted himself in carefully handling coffee in one hand and muffin bag between his teeth. 

The sound of a chime coming from his pocket made Auden pause from turning his truck back on. Placing the coffee in the center holder he pulled his phone out. He felt his heart jolt for just a moment before swiping to open up to a skype conversation. A new message from Noctis’s screen name filled his screen and Auden felt his stomach twist with butterflies. 

They had exchanged information before hanging up the skype call just hours before, enthusiastic about keeping communications open. That was one reason why he kept skype turned on, it was easy and direct, no messing around with a third application. Yet, as he stared at the new message Auden couldn’t help but feel anxious about it. Everything had been so normal this morning, casually going about his day, keeping his inner thoughts to a minimal, excited about the prospect of getting some photography in. Staring down at the new message alert brought everything back from the night before. The conversation about alternate lives, reincarnation, a world so far out of his reach he couldn’t believe it actually existed. 

Auden took a deep breath before opening up the message, it was too late to go back to his easy life. It was too late to backtrack and forget everything he had learned, everything these men from across the world believed. It wasn’t a text message as he had suspected it to be but instead a photo, a selfie to be more exact and Auden couldn’t help the small laugh that bubbled up through his lips. 

It was a silly picture of the raven haired Japanese man laying down, the lighting was horrible but Auden could still see the twinkle behind those dark blue eyes that shined up at the camera. Noctis was wearing a black tank top, offering a lazy smile and an even lazier victory sign with his free hand. On the picture were doodles of small and big Z’s and a sticker off to the corner that said goodnight. This guy, from clear across the world, someone he had just met hours before was sending him a goodnight selfie. Auden felt his cheeks warm as he stared at the picture, not being able to stop the silly grin that stretched across his lips. 

“What the hell…” Auden laughed, turning his phone's camera on himself and taking an awkward car selfie. It was just as silly, holding up his coffee in his free hand and the morning light making him look paler than he actually was. He didn’t have any applications to doodle on it and thought briefly about downloading one before he just shrugged and sent the photo, captioning it as “Good Morning.”

Instantly he saw the three little dots on the bottom of the screen and the anxiety that the other man had seen the photo and was responding made him shift in his seat. The response was simple, reminding Auden that there was indeed a language barrier and if communication was going to proceed he either needed to get a translator or learn Japanese. But for the time being, the simple answer made the blush deepen on his freckled cheeks. 

Nocto: _Nice look. Good Morning & G’night._

This was going to be an adventure. Auden shook his head before setting his phone down and starting up his truck. The rest of the day went by as planned, driving out to the edge of the town to park against the rolling hills of the desert. The sky was still overcast but it provided interesting shadows cast by the unforgiving landscape. The dark clouds on the horizon was more or less his point of interest, watching as they gave way to a wall of rain. 

Auden took photo after photo, finding himself less pleased as the hours went by. Landscape photos had always been a weakness for the photographer. He enjoyed a more direct point of focus, like portraits or urban living. He had captured some amazing photos of the inner workings of the neighboring cities, the graffiti always being a focal point. He could appreciate landscape photos but he had never been one to be satisfied with his own. 

Defeated, he sat in the back of his truck going through the photos he had managed to take and ended up deleting most of them. Nothing seemed to pop and the ones he actually liked were blurry or off-center. It just wasn’t his day and that was alright. He leaned his head back against the dusty glass of the rear window, blue eyes watching the day shift into evening twilight. 

He watched dark clouds begin to illuminate the warm hues of the setting sun, the soft blush of pink spreading across their ethereal existence and mixing into the deeper purples of the storm brewing within. It was strange how the world could continue as easily as it had always done despite how massively he found his own life changing. The sun would rise and set regardless of how much chaos was running through his thoughts. A small sigh escaped his chapped lips, pulling his arms across his chest to keep some of the cold at bay. 

It would be morning in Japan, a new day just as any other. Auden found himself wondering if it was sunny or if the clouds were thick with rain. He wondered what Noctis was doing, if he was pulling himself out of his bed and getting ready for the day. If he had a job or if he was going to school. Not much had been discussed in their brief conversation but Auden knew it was just the beginning and he had time.

Time to learn everything about the dark haired man that got his heart pumping. It had been so strange to see Noctis sit across from him on his computer screen. The awkward smile, the eyes that were dark yet so bright. He was a stranger, a face he had never seen before but he had known him. Had known his voice, his nervous habits of sweeping his hand through his fringe, of nervously glancing around instead of making eye contact. Even though he couldn’t understand him, he knew what the other was saying. It was a deeper meaning that Auden couldn’t think about too much without feeling his stomach twist into nervous knots. 

As if on cue he heard his phone chime in his jacket pocket, the vibration tingling at his side. Auden pulled the device out, swiping to open the Skype conversation and smiled at seeing an attached photo. He clicked it open and couldn’t help the small laugh that tumbled out of his lips. The sun was definitely not shining in Japan and by the looks of the very unhappy Noctis, bundled in what appeared to be a thick black jacket, hood drawn up around his head and scarf around his mouth, it looked very, very cold. Again there were little doodles on the picture, what looked like trembling blue lines drawn around the other’s form and an angry looking red mark just above his head. There was no sticker this time but he got the message.

Auden wasted no time, turning around so that his back was illuminated by the setting sun and the dark clouds, the setting rays dancing in the strands of his blond hair as he snapped a selfie. It was just as goofy as his first, his cheeks and nose red from the cold, fingers in a pose of victory, but it was honest. Perhaps even the best picture he had taken all day. He sent the picture through, watching with anticipation as the dots appeared at the bottom of the screen, Noctis typing out his response. The single word response made Auden groan and hide his face in his hands, feeling the tips of his ears beginning to burn. 

Nocto: _Beautiful_

What was this guy doing to him? Getting such intimate messages from someone he barely knew should make him feel awkward but it was quite the opposite. It made him feel special like he was worth getting to know and this guy wasn’t just pulling his leg. Instead of taking another selfie, Auden turned his camera back to the desert and the brilliant sunset. It took a couple of tries while lying on his stomach to get the perfect angle, but he got a gorgeous shot.

He sent the photo, heart racing when he saw the dots appear again. This time it was a photo and he quickly downloaded it. The picture was of a crowded subway train, people standing or sitting, holding onto their phones or backs turned to look outside. Was he riding the train? The thought made Auden smile, unable to imagine him in a crowded car. Another picture was sent looking through the window, showing the expanse of a large city, snow was falling from the sky and creating a blurred effect but it was gorgeous. He could even see the reflection of Noctis holding up his phone in the window which made Auden snort.

The two of them went back and forth, sharing photos of their environment. Auden sending pictures of cactus and his old truck, and Noctis responding in kind, showing off the busy Tokyo streets and the coffee he purchased from a cute little shop. It was as if they were sharing their day together, communicating without words. Auden loved every moment of it, waiting with excited energy for the next one to be sent. Eventually, however, the cold desert night got to be too much and Auden got in his truck to make his way home. 

The ride home was more or less uneventful, though the thoughts crashing through the blond’s mind was anything but. It was strange as he reflected back on how easy it was with Noctis. Someone who was more or less a complete stranger, someone he should be reserved with, maybe even guarded, but he found himself opening up and responsive. He was his usual upbeat, positive goofy self. Sending selfie after selfie of strange faces and awkward poses. A smile came across his face when he recalled Noctis’s reaction to the cactus, a selfie of him sporting a big smile and ‘pew pew’ and ‘1,000’ written on top. Auden had no idea what it meant but it had cracked him up regardless. 

They were like old friends goofing off and the photographer found himself enjoying it. It was easy, the back and forth. There was no deep thoughts attached, no alternative motives; just Auden being himself. There was no need to make it complicated and he, at least for the time being, planned to keep it that way. The chime on his phone made his fingers itch but he kept the device tucked away until he pulled into his parking lot. Turning the engine off, he pulled the phone back out and brought up the skype conversation. This time, however, it wasn’t from Noctis. 

CH_Scientia: _I gather from Noctis’ rather enthusiastic retelling of his morning, the two of you are getting on just fine?_

AGunnr: _It’s been interesting! We keep sending pictures back and forth lol_

CH_Scientia: _I’m glad to see you two communicating even with the language restriction._

AGunnr: _Well pictures are worth a thousand words ;)_

CH_Scientia: _Indeed. Though I would suggest using this application, it is a message service that translates text and voice into a wide selection of different languages. I have taken a moment to test it out and it works rather well. May make future communication a bit easier._

AGunnr: _Thanks! I appreciate all the leg work you keep doin :3_

CH_Scientia: _My pleasure. We’ll speak soon until then, have a good evening Auden._

AGunnr: _You too Ignis!_

Auden leaned back against the seat of his truck, watching as Ignis’s screen name went to inactive. The man sure did have a direct way of speaking, no sugar coating and so formal. If it was anyone else Auden would probably stress about coming off annoying but something told him Ignis had the patience of a saint. He opened the link provided and started up the download to the application. As it downloaded, Auden gathered up his equipment and headed back to his apartment to settle down for the rest of the evening. 

Once inside he went about putting the equipment away and settling into more comfortable clothes for the rest of the evening. He sent Noctis the information to get in touch with him on the application, initiating the conversation for the first time. It only took a moment for the other to respond, sending a thumbs up emoticon and nothing more. Auden gave a small sigh, sitting down on his lumpy couch and switching on his television. He could probably get in some round of Overwatch before he headed off to bed, needing to get at least a few hours of sleep before his morning shift at the diner. Though he knew that he probably wouldn’t find sleep, too anxious and if he was being honest, too excited about a certain raven haired Japanese boy's response. 

***

Ignis was exhausted. From a busy day full of difficult classes and taxing lectures, he had to deal with Noctis’s sudden endless bouts of energy. The younger man couldn’t sit still longer than a few moments, always checking his phone, looking and showing off the countless selfies he kept receiving from Prompto. It was endearing to see his friend in such high spirits, refreshing to see a smile on his usual neutral features. Ignis had forgotten how much Prompto had always lightened up Noctis’s demeanor. Though he could find appreciation in the sudden change, it was hard to keep up with. 

The day was winding down and Ignis went about his daily route to head home, walking down the flight of stairs to the underground subway station. The weather was dreadful, the snow not letting up all day which made the streets slick with sleet and the air bitter cold. He would be happy to get home and brew a nice hot cup of roasted coffee. The station was busy as per usual, bodies operating with efficiency as people made their way home. 

Perhaps it was the fact he was exhausted from the days' prior excursions or helping Noctis through his current situation, but for whatever reason Ignis didn’t see him. He didn’t see the man that had stopped in front of him, large body blocking his path until it was too late and he ran directly into the unmoving wall of a human backside. 

With a most undignified sound of surprise, Ignis stumbled backward, regaining his balance before gravity pulled him back. His briefcase, however, was not so lucky, falling to the ground with a loud clunk. He mumbled an apology, straightening his glasses and tried his best to keep from glaring at the man who had blocked his path and bent to pick up his briefcase. As he bent down, the other did as well, and when he glanced up to express there was no need for assistance he stilled. 

The amber eyes in front of him widened, almost comically so and the world around them froze. Ignis gasped, his fingers trembling against the leather of his case, eyes wide in pure shock. There hunched over in front of him, mirroring his own surprise upon his sharp features was the man he had spent the last four years thinking of. His entire life dreaming of, even if he hadn't known his name then. 

“Ignis.” The man whispered, eyes refusing to leave his own and Ignis felt his exhaustion catch up to him. The world swayed, darkening around the edges as he fell forward. Sturdy hands caught him, hands he knew so well and often thought about. A shoulder to support him, that had always supported him, was now resting under his chin. 

_Astrals be damned_ , Ignis thought, trembling hands coming up to cling to the other’s arms. _Astrals be damned and their insufferable sense of humor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahahahaha! Aren't I evil? Such a cute chapter then BAM - cliffhanger. Specs is ok though, fate finally caught up to him. I'm gonna provide a side fic to Ignis and Gladio - more than likely just a one shot but I didn't want to take too much away from the dork's story. I'll be sure to link it for those who are interested in reading more into their side. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated! Until next time!


End file.
